The Last Snow
by Siwgr3
Summary: Saat salju terakhir itu turun, saat itulah aku akan melupakanmu/Yoongi mencintai Taehyung. Walau dirinya sudah tahu kalau Taehyung hanya mencintai satu yeoja/Karenanya, Jungkook akan menghapus sosok Taehyung dan menjadikan Yoongi miliknya/Tapi semuanya hanyalah sebuah kesalahan belaka/Taegi-VGa or YoonKook-KookGa/BL/END
1. One

_**-Saat salju terakhir itu turun, saat itulah aku akan melupakanmu-**_

* * *

 **The Last Snow**

.

Chapter 1: One

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

TaeGi/YoonKook

.

 _©Siwgr3_

.

Cast: BTS, Other

.

Pair: TaeGi or YoonKook/KookGa, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

.

Rated: T

.

Warn: BL(BoyxBoy), Cinta segitiga, saya pemula jadi akan ada banyak kesalahan

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!^^

* * *

"Hyung, kau suka Tae 'kan?"

Pulpen di tangan Yoongi sontak terjatuh.

"… Hah…?" hanya bisikan itu yang lolos dari bibirnya.

Jungkook memandang punggung hyungnya itu. "… Tidak perlu berbohong, hyung."

"…"

"Sekali lihatpun aku sudah bisa tahu."

* * *

:::

Aku jarang jatuh cinta.

Tapi sekalinya aku merasakannya,

Aku merasakannya pada orang yang salah.

:::

* * *

Suasana masih hening di dalam studio.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya.

Sekentara itukah…?

"… Ani. Bicara apa kau?" dia membungkuk untuk meraih pulpennya di lantai.

"Kau selalu melihat ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. Tapi saat dia menoleh padamu, kau langsung memasang wajah datar. Selalu mengkhawatirkannya dari jauh. Bersikap dingin padanya padahal kau ingin melihat tawanya. Memendam perasaanmu seperti orang bodoh. Bukankah kau terlalu jelas, hyung?"

Yoongi kehabisan kata-katanya. Jungkook tidak salah satu halpun. Semuanya benar. Dia selalu mencintai namja rubah itu. Senyumnya. Tawanya. Suaranya. Gerak-geriknya. Jemarinya. Juga ketika Yoongi bisa menemukan ribuan bintang di mata namja Kim itu.

Semuanya tentang namja itu sempurna.

Keidiotannya. Kekonyolannya. Keanehannya. Kepolosannya. Bahkan ketidak pekaannya.

Dia tak pernah menyadari perasaan Yoongi.

Yoongi yang selalu memberikan botol airnya kepada Taehyung tanpa menatapnya. Yoongi yang selalu merona saat tangannya tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan milik Taehyung. Yoongi yang memeluk Taehyung di depan kamera, berusaha terlihat biasa, padahal jantungnya melompat-lompat bahagia.

Taehyung yang tak pernah lelah tersenyum padanya, tertawa bersamanya, memeluknya dari belakang, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi, membuat Yoongi jatuh semakin dalam padanya.

Taehyung yang sangat dicintainya.

"… Hyung."

Mulut Yoongi terasa kering. Dia ingin bersuara, tapi seakan semua kata-kata yang tersusun di otaknya hanya tertahan di tenggorokannya. Dia tak bisa mengeluarkannya.

"Jawab aku, hyung."

"… Arraseo." Yoongi meraih pulpennya di lantai lalu kembali meluruskan posturnya. "… Aku memang menyukainya." Tangannya kembali bergerak, menari-nari di atas kertas putih itu. Berharap Jungkook akan berhenti bicara.

Tapi Jungkook belum puas.

"… Kau masih menyukainya?"

Yoongi diam. Membiarkan Jungkook mengatakannya.

Nama itu.

"Meski ada Irene?"

:

:

Sore yang tenang di dorm BTS…

"Jimin ah~! Lihat~! Irene mengirimiku emoji hati~!"

Taehyung.

Jungkook melirik namja yang lebih tua darinya itu melalui pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar. Dia melompat-lompat girang sambil memamerkan pesan Irene pada Jimin. Jimin yang sedang membaca buku tampak terganggu. "Yakkk! Arra arra! Kau sudah mengatakan itu sepuluh kali!"

Taehyung cemberut. "Kau tidak asyik." Dia berbalik lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar Jimin. Wajahnya jadi cerah saat melihat Jungkook. "Jungkookkieeeeeh~!" panggilnya dengan nada sing-a-song sambil mendekati magnaenya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

Jungkook memutar matanya jengah. "Aku harus mengerjakan pr."

Usaha Jungkook untuk kabur gagal saat lengan Taehyung dengan sadis menggaet lehernya –membuatnya sedikit tercekik.

"Dasar! Kau kira aku idiot!? Kau sudah lulus, babbo!" Taehyung mendengus kesal. Jungkook hanya menggeram meminta namja yang lebih tua darinya itu untuk melepaskannya.

"Ayolah Kookieee~! Kau tidak mau berbagi kebahagiaan dengan sahabatmu ini~?"

Jungkook mendengus. "Sahabat gundulmu. Sejak kau pacaran dengan Irene sebulan lalu, kau selalu membicarakannya. Tidak memperhatikanku atau Jimin sama sekali."

"Yak! Magnae! Panggil aku hyung!"

Jungkook tak memperdulikan teriakan Jimin. "Aku sudah bosan mendengar soal dia."

Taehyung memasang wajah shock yang membuat Jungkook ingin memukulnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau bosan dengan Irene, Kookie ya?! Dia cantik~! Baik~! Elegan! Manis! Belum lagi-"

Kicauan Taehyung kembali berkumandang. Namja itu tak pernah kehabisan kata pujian untuk Irene. Jungkook hanya memandang bosan ke segala arah. Namun tubuhnya menegang saat maniknya menangkap sosok Yoongi yang baru berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan Seokjin. Namja pucat itu melangkah ke dapur, tak melirik ke arahnya dan Taehyung sama sekali.

Jungkook memperhatikan Yoongi yang mengambil gelas kemudian menuangkan air ke dalamnya. Jungkook tak bisa melihat ekspresi Yoongi karena namja itu membelakanginya.

"Pokoknya dia seperti dewi~!" Jungkook memutar matanya jengah. "Bagaimana bisa kau bosan dengannya? Hanya namja gay yang tidak menyukainya!"

Hentikan.

"Kalau kau normal, tentu kau juga akan memuja Irene sepertiku~!"

Hentikan!

"Jangan salah jalan ya, Kookie! Gay itu aneh da-"

"DIAM!" bentak Jungkook –membuat Taehyung menghentikan ocehannya.

"M-mwo?! Kenapa kau membentakku, Kookie?!"

Jungkook tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Taehyung. Yang menjadi pusat pandangan Jungkook kini hanya Yoongi hyungnya yang seakan membeku di tempat. Bahunya tampak bergetar. Apa dia menangis?

Yoongi meletakkan gelasnya di atas counter, lalu tanpa sepatah katapun kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang hanya bisa menggigit bibir.

Yoongi tidak menangis.

Tapi dia terluka.

"Yak, Kookie!" Jungkook melirik Taehyung kesal. "Kenapa kau jadi marah begitu?"

Kedua manik Taehyung melotot, merasa kaget dengan pemikirannya sendiri. "Seolma…!? Jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku?!"

Tamparan kecil Jungkook berikan di pipi Taehyung. Idiot.

"Hell no!" desis Jungkook. "Aku hanya mencoba menjaga perasaan seseorang…"

Taehyung melotot untuk kedua kalinya. "J-Jimin menyukaiku?!"

Sebuah buku meluncur cepat dan mendarat dengan keras ke kepala Taehyung –berbuah pekikan tertahan namja tampan itu. Saat Taehyung menoleh, dia menemukan wajah jijik Jimin yang melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Amit-amit! Kalaupun aku jadi gay, aku akan lebih memilih Yoongi hyung daripada alien bodoh sepertimu!"

Taehyung merengut kesal.

"Aku juga."

Gumaman Jungkook menarik perhatian kedua hyungnya itu. Mereka menoleh, dan menemukannya yang seperti orang melamun.

"Aku akan lebih memilih Yoongi hyung…"

Hening

Sampai Taehyung angkat bicara. "K-kenapa kita malah bicara hal begini sih~!? Ayo bicara yang lain!"

Taehyung kembali membahas Irene, sementara Jimin hanya memandangnya bosan.

Jungkook membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Tidak tertarik mendengar ocehan Taehyung.

Kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Benaknya kembali memutar kejadian di studio seminggu lalu.

:

:

" _Meski ada Irene?"_

 _Yoongi merasa seperti ada yang menusuknya dengan pisau berkali-kali. Nama itu. Namja yeojachingu Taehyung. Yeoja yang cantik. Sangat cantik. Dia juga baik dan sopan. Sangat cocok dengan Taehyung yang tampan._

 _Pintar memasak… rajin bersih-bersih rumah… bahkan sangat suka menyetrika pakaian. Benar-benar calon istri sempurna._

 _Dibandingkan dengan Yoongi yang pemalas, kasar, juga tidak ada manis-manisnya. Wajahnya juga jelek. Akan sangat lucu jika dia berdiri di samping Taehyung._

 _Seperti si cantik belle yang bersanding dengan beast si buruk rupa._

 _Pikiran-pikiran itu membuat Yoongi semakin membenci dirinya sendiri._

 _Jungkook memperhatikan hyungnya yang hanya diam. "… Hyung, boleh kau berbalik sebentar?" tanyanya sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati Yoongi. Kakinya berhenti tepat di belakang kursi Yoongi._

"… _Untuk apa…?" suara Yoongi terdengar serak._

" _Sebentar saja, hyung."_

 _Yoongi menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Dia kemudian berbalik, dan terpaku melihat Jungkook yang sudah berlutut di depannya. Namja yang lebih muda itu berlutut sambil memandangnya dengan kilatan serius yang mampu membuat Yoongi merinding._

" _Aku menyukaimu hyung." Jungkook memulai. "Ani… lebih tepatnya, aku mencintaimu."_

 _Yoongi diam._

" _Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu hyung…"_

 _Tidak._

" _Aku mencintai segalanya tentangmu, hyung."_

 _Hentikan._

" _Matamu yang menyipit saat tersenyum, tawamu, perhatianmu, kecanggunganmu, ketulusanmu, kepedulianmu…" Jungkook tersenyum padanya. "Aku mencintai kulit pucatmu. Pipi gembilmu. Jemari dinginmu. Bahkan kantung matamu, hyung. Aku mencintainya."_

 _Diam._

" _Aku namja normal, hyung. Tapi saat bersama denganmu, jantungku berdebar lebih kencang, wajahku memanas, seluruh tubuhku terasa kaku."_

 _Berhenti bicara!_

" _Aku mencintaimu, hyung."_

 _Dalam keheningan yang lama itu, Jungkook tetap memandang intens kedua manik Yoongi, menunggu jawaban namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu._

 _Yoongi masih diam, wajahnya seperti orang melamun, tapi Jungkook tahu hyungnya itu sedang berpikir._

 _Mulut Yoongi perlahan terbuka –membuat Jungkook menahan napasnya._

 _Kemudian satu kata itu terdengar._

" _Keluar."_

 _Begitu dingin menusuk._

 _Dan itu menghancurkan dunia Jungkook._

:

:

* * *

" _ **Gay itu aneh"**_

* * *

Kata-kata Taehyung tadi masih terngiang di benak Yoongi.

Sungguh, Yoongi membenci tawa Taehyung saat mengucapkannya.

Yoongi tahu gay itu aneh.

Sangat tahu.

Karena itu… Yoongi harap Taehyung tidak akan mengatakan itu lagi.

Kata-kata itu.

Kata-kata yang semakin menghancurkan harapannya.

Harapannya untuk dilihat Taehyung.

Apa-apaan dirinya ini…? Sudah jelas sejak awal. Dirinya yang jatuh cinta pada Taehyung adalah pendosa. Yoongi tidak tahu apa dia bisa menginjakkan kakinya lagi di gereja.

Dia kotor.

Bahkan meski dia mandi dan membersihkan dirinya dengan seribu macam sabun, tubuhnya akan tetap kotor. Meski dia menggulung dirinya di dalam selimut, berusaha tidur, seperti saat ini, semuanya tetap sama.

Dia kotor.

Yoongi sudah bertekad tidak akan menangis. Apapun yang terjadi. Dia sudah berjanji hanya akan menangis saat BTS mendapat penghargaan tertinggi Daesang. Karena itu, dia tidak akan menangis.

Apalagi hanya karena alasan konyol ini. Cinta.

Oh please. Yoongi lebih kuat dari rasa terkutuk itu. Yoongi tidak akan menangis.

Karena air matanya sudah kering sedari dulu.

Dia sudah terbiasa hidup seperti anjing liar yang diludahi semua orang, mengais sampah, menggonggong tanpa sebab, membuat orang-orang membencinya,

… Karena itu.

Dia tidak akan menangis.

Hanya hatinya yang terluka. Hatinya yang retak.

Hancur karena cinta.

Benar-benar konyol.

BRAK

Yoongi terperanjat saat mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka kasar. Selimut yang tadinya memenjarakannya ditarik paksa, menampilkan wajah Jeon Jungkook.

Magnaenya marah.

"M-mwo?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Yoongi marah sambil berusaha merampas kembali selimutnya, namun Jungkook malah melempar selimutnya ke sudut kamar.

"Ikut aku, hyung." Tanpa mendengar jawaban Yoongi, Jungkook sudah menggendongnya ala bridal style. Hal itu sontak membuat Yoongi berteriak.

"YAAK! TURUNKAN AKU!"

Jungkook tidak memperdulikannya. Dia melangkah keluar kamar dengan Yoongi dalam gendongannya.

"Jungkook! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Jimin kaget, Taehyung di belakangnya ikut melotot. Mereka sedang berbicara ketika Jungkook melompat dari sofa dan berlari ke arah kamar Yoongi.

"Kami mau makan sate." Jawab Jungkook pendek tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mendadak…?" Jimin mengernyit.

Yoongi yang tadinya berontak, buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jungkook. Tidak. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Taehyung saat ini.

Kata-kata namja tampan itu masih terus berputar di benaknya, seperti kaset rusak yang menyebalkan.

Jungkook melirik Yoongi sebelum kembali memandang lurus ke depan.

BLAM

Jimin masih bengong.

"… Apa mereka pacaran…?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jimin mengedikkan bahunya. "… Entahlah… mungkin saja."

"… Oh…"

:

:

"YAK JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Jungkook menulikan diri. Dia tetap melangkah menelusuri lorong bangunan dorm mereka, tak memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan aneh yang terlempar ke arah mereka.

Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"JUNGKOOK!" Yoongi mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya dan memberontak. Akhirnya dia berhasil lepas dari gendongan Jungkook. Dia kemudian memandang magnaenya itu kesal bercampur heran. "Apa maumu?!"

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya menyambar lengan Yoongi dan menariknya masuk ke dalam lift. Kemudian dia tetap diam –tak menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. Cengkramannya tidak mengendur. Tak sedetikpun dia melepaskan Yoongi.

Yoongi sendiri sudah pasrah. Dia benar-benar tak bisa menebak isi pikiran magnaenya ini. Yoongi memperhatikan tombol lantai yang ditekan Jungkook. Lantai teratas gedung mereka.

TING

Tepat setelah pintu lift terbuka, Jungkook menarik Yoongi keluar. Suasana di lantai teratas itu sepi karena memang lantai ini hanya digunakan sebagai gudang berisi barang-barang tua yang sudah tidak dipakai. Jungkook lalu membawa Yoongi mendekati sebuah lemari baju yang terlihat sangat tua di sudut ruangan. Tangannya membuka salah satu pintu lemari dan melangkah masuk melewati pakaian-pakaian yang digantung dengan tetap menarik tangan Yoongi.

Ternyata lemari itu luas juga.

Jungkook kemudian menggeser tumpukan pakaian yang menutup sebuah lubang berukuran besar. Yoongi hanya mengikutinya.

Setelah mereka melalui lubang itu, Yoongi terpana. Ternyata ada sebuah balkon berukuran lumayan besar di sana. Di tengahnya ada bangku besar berbentuk persegi.

Jungkook kemudian menuntun Yoongi untuk duduk di bangku itu. Yoongi hanya menatapnya penuh tanya, terlebih Jungkook tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Suasana kemudian hening untuk beberapa lama.

Yoongi memperhatikan Jungkook yang duduk di sampingnya. Namja itu terengah, tangannya bergerak menyeka keringatnya.

Yoongi benar-benar tidak mengerti pola pikir Jungkook.

Baru saja Yoongi hendak berdiri, suara Jungkook mengurungkan niatnya.

"Menangislah, hyung."

"… Apa?"

Suara Jungkook serak. Yoongi bisa melihat napasnya di malam bersalju ini. "Tak ada yang akan mendengarmu di sini. Kau bisa menangis sepuasnya."

Yoongi diam. Jungkook mengkhawatirkannya?

Kedua sudut bibir Yoongi perlahan terangkat. Manis sekali magnae mereka ini.

"Aku tidak akan menangis."

Jungkook menatap kosong ke kejauhan. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku kuat."

"Tapi kau terluka."

"Aku tahu." Yoongi menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap salju-salju putih yang perlahan gugur. Cantik sekali.

"Kalau begitu menangislah."

Yoongi melirik magnaenya, kesal. "Yak! Kau kira kau siapa, menyuruhku menangis?" ujarnya sambil memukul pelan bahu Jungkook. "Pakai acara menculikku segala. Jimin pasti akan khawatir. Dan kenapa kau menarikku keluar di malam sedingin ini? Aku hanya pakai piyama tahu!"

"…"

"Jungkook?"

"Aku memang hanya dongsaengmu."

Napas Yoongi tertahan. Jungkook menoleh ke arahnya lalu mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Tatapan dalamnya juga.

Yoongi merasa seperti sedang ditelanjangi.

"A-apa?" Yoongi berusaha mendorong bahu Jungkook, tapi namja itu bergeming. Tetap menatapnya dalam, membuat wajah Yoongi memanas. Padahal sekelilingnya dipenuhi salju.

Tapi dia merasa tubuhnya memanas.

Hell, bagaimana bisa Yoongi bersikap biasa saja setelah insiden pernyataan cinta Jungkook tempo hari?!

"Aku akan memulainya dari sana, hyung. Dongsaengmu."

Jungkook tersenyum.

"Aku akan menghapusnya. Perlahan. Sampai kau bisa mencintaiku, hyung. Sepenuhnya."

Tangannya terangkat dan membingkai wajah dingin Yoongi.

"Lukai aku, hyung. Aku akan tetap di sini. Mencintaimu."

Yoongi membeku di tempatnya, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku akan membuatmu melihatku, hyung. Karena itu…" dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Yoongi bisa merasakan napas hangat Jungkook di wajahnya. "Ijinkan aku menggantikannya."

Setelah itu Yoongi bisa merasakan sesuatu menempel di bibirnya. Sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut –membuatnya seakan melupakan kedinginan yang sempat dia rasakan.

Itu bibir Jeon Jungkook.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo, maafkan saya, tiba-tiba bikin FF baru begini. Padahal USS belum selesai. Salahkan tangan saya yang terlalu gatal ingin mengetik.

Saya benar-benar ingin membuat FF TaeGi!

Ya, awalnya FF ini fokusnya TaeGi, tapi memang dasar pikiran kurang ajar saya, saya suka banget karakter Jungkook di sini. Saya jadi dilemma. Apalagi saya sudah membuat chapter selanjutnya, dan Jungkook terasa manis sekali pada Yoongi. Saya jadi bingung endingnya nanti TaeGi atau YoonKook.

Tapi saya harap saya akan menemukan jawabannya seiring berjalannya waktu.

Soal tempat di scene terakhir yang Jungkook membawa Yoongi itu, saya mengambil referensi tempat seperti yang di drama Fight For My Way (kalau tidak salah, maaf kalau keliru). Saya bingung nyebutnya apaan, semacam atap, terus ada tempat duduknya gitu. Kalau yang sudah pernah nonton pasti tahu.

Drama itu sangat bagus menurut saya. Recommended.

Dan maaf, saya sudah mulai kuliah, jadi ngetiknya sepertinya bakalan sulit. Tapi saya akan berusaha melanjutkan FF-FF saya. Semoga ditunggu!^^

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!^^

 _-Siwgr3_/8-9-2017/_


	2. Two

_**-Saat salju terakhir itu turun, saat itulah aku akan melupakanmu-**_

* * *

The Last Snow

.

Chapter 2: Two

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

TaeGi/YoonKook

.

 _©Siwgr3_

.

Cast: BTS, Other

.

Pair: TaeGi or YoonKook/KookGa, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

.

Rated: T

.

Warn: BL(BoyxBoy), Cinta segitiga, saya pemula jadi akan ada banyak kesalahan

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!^^

* * *

Siulan riang terdengar memenuhi ruang televisi BTS. Taehyung sedang tidur-tiduran santai di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dia merasa bahagia saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dia bisa ngobrol dengan dewi pujaannya–walau hanya lewat K*kao Talk–!

Babyrene: **"Aku sedang bersama memberku!^^"**

Taetae: **"A~ jadwalkah?"**

Babyrene: **"Ne, Knowing Brothers"**

Taetae: **"UWAAH! ITU ACARA KESUKAANKU~030 Aku pasti akan menontonnya~~! Fighting!^3^"**

Babyrene: **"Ne, gomawo oppa!^^"**

"KYAAAAAAAAKKKK~~! DIA BILANG OPPAAA~~!" Taehyung menendang-nendangkan kakinya, kegirangan. Rasanya bahagia sekali saat Irene memanggilnya oppa.

"YEOCHINKU MEMANG YANG TERBAIIIKK~!" pekik Taehyung sekeras-kerasnya, tak peduli erangan kemarahan dari membernya yang sudah berada di kamar masing-masing.

"KIM TAEHYUNG! INI SUDAH JAM 11 MALAM!" suara Seokjin terdengar murka.

"Nee~ mian hyuung~~!" balas Taehyung tak peduli. Dia kembali larut menchat Irene.

Tak lama kemudian, bunyi pintu dorm yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Ah? Hyung! Kookie! Kalian darimana?" sapanya –masih dengan senyuman lebar

Yoongi melangkah lurus masuk ke kamarnya, tak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Wajah namja pucat itu memerah –entah sebab apa. Tingkah Yoongi jelas membuat kedua alis Taehyung bertaut heran.

"Makan sate." Jawab Jungkook pendek. "Bukannya sudah kubilang tadi?"

Taehyung kembali mengernyit. Memasang wajah 'Oh ya?'-nya. Tak percaya.

"Dengan piyama?"

Jungkook memutar matanya jengah. Terserahlah kalau Taehyung tidak percaya. Jungkook tidak bohong kok. Dia memang membawa (memaksa) Yoongi ke rumah makan sate. Mereka makan banyak sekali sate –walau Yoongi diam seribu bahasa.

Jungkook tidak mempermasalahkannya. Bisa melihat rona merah di kedua pipi gempil Yoongi saja sudah lebih dari cukup kok. Yoongi terlihat sangat manis tadi –membuat Jungkook ingin menerkamnya –uhuk.

"Malam ini aku akan tidur dengan Yoongi hyung."

Taehyung semakin mengernyit. "Karena?"

"Karena aku ingin." Jungkook melenggang menuju kamar Yoongi dengan langkah ringan. "Malam, Tae."

Tangan Jungkook meraih gagang pintu.

Dikunci.

"Yoongi hyung?" panggil Jungkook sambil memukul pintu kamar. "HYUUNG!"

"YAK MAKNAE! BIARKAN AKU MENYELESAIKAN TIDUR CANTIKKU DENGAN TENANG!" jeritan Seokjin kembali terdengar.

"MAGNAE! TIDUR!" kini suara Namjoon yang menyahut.

Tapi Jungkook tidak peduli. Hell, dia magnae! Magnaelah yang berkuasa!

Jadilah dia tetap memukul-mukul pintu dengan beringas. "AKU AKAN TERUS BEGINI SAMPAI YOONGI HYUNG MEMBUKA PINTU!"

"YAK MIN YOONGI! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"TAPI HYUNG-"

"BUKA!"

Suara Seokjin menandakan perintahnya mutlak. Yoongi memang tak bisa membantah member yang lebih tua darinya ini.

Terdengar erangan kesal Yoongi sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu kamarnya.

Dengan senyuman berseri-seri, Jungkook melangkah masuk penuh kemenangan.

Pintu kemudian tertutup. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih cengo di sofa.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa lama.

Tapi suara Yoongi kembali terdengar.

"JAUHKAN TANGANMU, BANGSAT!"

"MIN YOONGI! JAGA BAHASAMU!" Seokjin kembali menjerit.

"F*CK!"

Setelah makian final Min Yoongi, suasana kembali sunyi.

Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih shock di tempat duduknya.

:

:

Babyrene: **"Aku juga suka nonton film itu, oppa:)"**

Taetae: **"Jinjja~? Selera film kita sama ya~~! Kalau kamu mau kita bisa nonton bareng nanti~ Heheheh~"**

Babyrene: **"Iya boleh^^"**

Taehyung cekikikan sendiri saat membaca balasan yeojachingunya di ruang televisi. Irene benar-benar yeoja yang baik dan manis. Taehyung semakin jatuh hati padanya.

Bunyi derit pintu kamar yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung.

"Ah~ hyung! Kau sudah bangun?" sapa Taehyung sambil memamerkan senyuman kotaknya. Sudah siang begini hyungnya baru bangun. Yah, tidak heran sih. Dia Min Yoongi.

Yoongi memandang Taehyung sejenak, sebelum sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya. Tidak lebar memang. Tapi itu adalah sebuah senyuman. Taehyung kaget. Jarang sekali Yoongi tersenyum padanya di luar kamera.

"Hmm." Yoongi mengambil tempat duduk di samping Taehyung. Wajahnya merengut. "Per sofa ini sepertinya sudah tidak bagus."

Taehyung terkekeh membuat Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku tahu. Aku sudah protes pada manajer hyung, tapi katanya masih bisa dipakai."

Yoongi manggut-manggut. "Dia benar. Setidaknya ini masih bisa dipakai. Kita harus tahu diri juga. Sudah untung kita bisa pindah ke dorm yang seluas ini."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ya, aku mengerti hyung."

Hening sejenak.

Senyum kecil itu kembali terpatri di wajah Yoongi. "… Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Wajah Taehyung langsung berubah cerah. Memang di antara semua member BTS, Yoongilah satu-satunya member yang tahan mendengar ocehan Taehyung. Walau Yoongi seringkali tak memberi respon berarti, tapi Taehyung tahu hyungnya itu mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Berat badanku naik dua kilo~! Kurasa karena ototku~! Mungkin kau tidak tahu hyung, tapi sudah beberapa minggu ini aku rajin ke gym~!"

'Aku tahu.'

"Makanya aku senang sekali saat berat badanku naik~! Waktu aku memberitahu Irene, dia mengucapkan selamat padaku~! Aku benar-benar senang~!"

'…'

"Ah, dan mungkin kau tidak tahu ini hyung! Seminggu lalu aku memotong rambutku! Aku mengirim foto rambut baruku pada Irene! Aku sudah berharap dia akan menyadarinya! Tapi dia malah membalas tidak tahu! Aku tahu aku memang Cuma memotongnya sedikit! Tapi masa dia tidak tahu kalau penampilan namjachingunya berubah?!"

'Aku tahu dari pertama melihatnya.'

"Ah, tapi hyung! Irene meminta maaf dan mengirimkan gambar kartun yang lucu sekali~! Bagaimana aku bisa marah padanya~?" Taehyung kembali memamerkan senyum kotaknya.

'…'

"Hyung~! Aku baru tahu kalau selera filmku dengan Irene sama~! Kami berencana nonton bareng nanti~! Aku akan menyamar sebaik mungkin~! Aku blablabla"

Yoongi hanya memperhatikan layar televisi yang hitam. Menatap lurus kepada pantulan dirinya di sana.

Dia masih tersenyum kosong mendengar ocehan Taehyung.

Tidak tahu.

Mungkin dia hanya merasa sedikit mati di dalam.

"Taehyung."

Taehyung menghentikan ocehannya saat suara serak Yoongi menginterupsi. "Ne, hyung?"

"Aku punya teman."

Satu alis Taehyung terangkat. "Lalu?"

"… Dia gay yang menyukaimu."

Taehyung melotot. Seakan terjadi kerusuhan di otaknya. Seluruh petugas-petugas(?) di otaknya berlarian ke sana kemari di tengah ruangan kantor yang terbakar, berteriak panik sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

Tapi Taehyung segera tersadar. "A-ah, geure…?" dia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Apa aku mengenalnya…?"

Yoongi termenung sejenak. "… Ya."

"… Apa salah satu member kita?" apa maksud Jungkook kemarin ini? Menjaga perasaan seseorang?

Siapa?

Yoongi menjatuhkan pandangannya ke lantai. Mulutnya terbuka, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Hyung?"

"… Ne. Dia member BTS."

Taehyung kembali memutar otaknya. Hoseokkah? Taehyung memang sesekali merasakan tatapan predator Hoseok padanya. Mengingat itu membuat bulu kudung Taehyung berdiri.

"… Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Taehyung mengeluarkan napasnya kasar. "Ah, hyung! Tak bisa begitu! Bagaimanapun juga kita sama-sama namja! Lagipula aku punya yeojachingu yang secantik bidadari! Kenapa aku harus memutuskannya untuk bersama namja itu?" gerutunya dengan nada menghujat.

"… Aku tidak bilang kau harus bersama dengannya."

Taehyung mengernyit. "Hyung?"

Yoongi menggigit bibir. "Dia hanya mencintaimu. Itu saja."

Taehyung memilih diam. Suasana hati Yoongi terlihat buruk entah sebab apa. Taehyung lupa kalau Yoongi cukup dekat dengan Hoseok. Mungkin Yoongi kesal karena Taehyung seakan menjelek-jelekan Hoseok.

"… Dia tak pernah berharap kau akan memilihnya." Yoongi menoleh ke arah Taehyung. Menatapnya tepat di kedua mata yang selalu dipenuhi bintang itu. "Dia cuma mencintaimu saja."

Ekspresi Yoongi benar-benar membuat Taehyung merasa seperti ditusuk dengan ribuan jarum kecil di seluruh tubuhnya.

Benar-benar menyakitkan dan penuh luka.

"… Hyung…"

Yoongi menunduk. "Lupakan saja. Temanku itu memang tidak ada harapan." Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. "Dia benar-benar idiot."

Taehyung menghela napas. Hoseok memang idiot. Kenapa dia bisa menyukai Taehyung, coba?

"Yak, pinjamkan aku pahamu."

Dan sebelum Taehyung sempat bereaksi, Yoongi sudah membaringkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Taehyung.

Taehyung terkekeh. Tangannya bergerak mengusap surai Yoongi. "Kau masih mengantuk, hyung?"

"Berisik. Jangan ajak aku bicara, pabbo. Aku mau tidur."

Taehyung mendengus. Dia kemudian meraih ponsel dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya masih mengelus surai Yoongi.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Samar dia mendengar suara tawa tertahan Taehyung.

Dan perlahan, frekuensi jemari hangat itu mengelus surainya semakin berkurang. Hingga akhirnya tangan itu terangkat.

Dan Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

Bisa merasakan tubuh itu sedikit tergoncang karena menahan tawa.

… Irene memang satu-satunya bagi Kim Taehyung.

:

:

Taehyung memandang bête pada layar televisi yang sudah sengaja ia setel tanpa suara. Sudah dua jam lewat, tapi Yoongi belum bangun juga. Member lainpun masih di luar. Namjoon di studio musiknya, Seokjin pergi shopping ditemani Jimin dan Hoseok, sementara Jungkook pergi entah kemana.

Taehyung mulai pegal.

"Ngh…"

Lenguhan pelan Yoongi menarik perhatian Taehyung.

"Hyung…?"

Tapi Yoongi tak memberi respon berarti. Namja itu masih nyenyak tertidur.

Taehyung mendengus. Ya sudahlah. Jarang-jarang Yoongi manja padanya seperti ini. Biasanya namja ini selalu dingin dan galak.

Taehyung memperhatikan wajah tidur Yoongi. Pipinya merona dengan bibir merah muda yang sedikit terbuka. Kedua tangannya terselip di bawah kepalanya. Terlihat sangat damai.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Pandangannya melembut.

"Kalau kau sedang tidur begini, kau kelihatan manis hyung."

"… Apa kau bilang?"

Taehyung bisa merasakan tubuhnya sedikit tersentak. Dia sontak berbalik dengan wajah kaget. "K-Kookie! Kau mengagetkanku!" marah Taehyung dengan suara kecil.

Jungkook menatapnya datar. Ia mendekat memutari sofa tersebut dan berdiri di hadapan Taehyung dan Yoongi. Wajahnya seperti akan membunuh Taehyung sebentar lagi. "Kenapa Yoongi hyung tidur di situ?"

"Yoongi hyung yang minta kok." Jawab Taehyung jujur.

Jungkook memutar matanya kesal. "Dia bisa salah urat saat bangun nanti." Tanpa meminta ijin pada Taehyung atau semacamnya, Jungkook sudah meraih tubuh kecil Yoongi dan menggendongnya bridal style.

"Aku akan memindahkan Yoongi hyung ke tempat tidur." Ujar Jungkook pelan, membalas wajah 'What?!'nya Taehyung.

Jungkook kemudian berlalu begitu saja, tak mengacuhkan Taehyung yang memanggilnya.

Taehyung cemberut di sofanya. Apa-apaan magnae mereka itu? Bersikap seakan sedang menangkap basah Taehyung merebut pacarnya!

Taehyung hanya bisa ngedumel pelan di ruang televisi. Dia menengadah, menatap langit-langit dorm mereka.

Mengingat kembali perkataan Yoongi.

"… _Aku tidak bilang kau harus bersama dengannya."_

" _Dia hanya mencintaimu. Itu saja."_

"… _Dia tak pernah berharap kau akan memilihnya."_

" _Dia cuma mencintaimu saja."_

Taehyung mengacak surainya gusar. Dia sudah menganggap Hoseok seperti hyungnya sendiri. Dia tentu tidak mungkin menerima perasaan Hoseok! Dan membiarkan namja itu mencintainya padahal sudah tahu, tentu adalah hal buruk! Taehyung tidak akan pernah merasa aman jika Hoseok di dekatnya!

… Tapi dia juga tidak mau menyakiti hati hyung kudanya itu.

Bunyi pintu depan kembali terbuka.

"Kami pulang~!" suara Jimin terdengar girang. Dia berlari ke kamar Yoongi dan Seokjin. "Hyungie~! Seokjin hyung membelikanku sepa- yak! Apa yang kau lakukan magnae?!"

Sebuah bantal mencium wajah Jimin dengan keras membuat namja pendek itu mengaduh. Jimin baru saja hendak memprotes, saat matanya menangkap mulut Jungkook yang bergerak tanpa suara.

'KE-LU-AR'

Jimin merengut. Dia berbalik kemudian menutup pintu kamar Yoongi pelan, sebelum berlari ke Seokjin untuk mengadu.

"Hyah~ capek sekali~!" Hoseok dengan santai mendekati sofa dan duduk di samping Taehyung sambil mengipasi wajahnya dengan topi baseballnya.

Taehyung merengut. Tidak nyaman.

Bagaimana ini?

Petugas-petugas di otaknya kembali rusuh. Mereka membalik meja dan membakar berkas-berkas.

… Oke. Mari kita langsung konfrontasi saja.

"Hyung."

Hoseok menoleh dengan senyum lebarnya. "Hm?"

"Maaf…"

Alis Hoseok bertaut. "Hah?"

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menerima rasa cintamu."

Hening.

Yang terdengar selanjutnya hanya jeritan menyakitkan Taehyung karena pitingan Hoseok di lengannya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo saya kembali!^^

Chapt ini sebenarnya udah saya potong jadi dua. Saya hanya merasa kalau alurnya kecepatan. Jadi saya tambahin dikit. Bagian terakhir chapt awal akan saya masukan ke chapter berikutnya. Maaf kalau penjelasannya ribet ya.

Saya senang banyak komentar positif yang masuk. Masalah pair akhir, saya harap bisa saya temukan seiring berjalannya waktu, karena ada banyak hal yang saya pertimbangkan. Semoga ditunggu.^^

Masalah readerdeul yang ingin menambahkan MinYoon, saya mohon maaf, tapi tidak bisa saya lakukan. Saya ingin konsisten dalam FF saya. Jadi Minyoonnya akan saya simpan untuk FF saya yang lain. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.

Dan… saya baru saja selesai PMB… jadi seluruh badan saya rasanya mau remuk (maaf saya curhat sedikit). Untung saja chapt ini memang sudah jadi –Cuma saya perbaiki sedikit. Jadi karena saya mulai kuliah, saya akan susah mengetik FF, tapi semoga masih ditunggu ya!^^

Sekali lagi terima kasih, semoga bisa menghibur.^^

 _-Siwgr3_/13-9-2017/_


	3. Three

_**-Saat salju terakhir itu turun, saat itulah aku akan melupakanmu-**_

* * *

The Last Snow

.

Chapter 3: Three

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

TaeGi/YoonKook

.

 _©Siwgr3_

.

Cast: BTS, Other

.

Pair: TaeGi or YoonKook/KookGa, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

.

Rated: T

.

Warn: BL(BoyxBoy), Cinta segitiga, saya pemula jadi akan ada banyak kesalahan

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!^^

* * *

Taehyung tidak tahu… mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja…

Tapi sejak 'insiden makan sate di tengah malam salju dengan hanya mengenakan piyama'(Taehyung yang menamainya), Taehyung perhatikan Jungkook jadi lebih sering melakukan skinship dengan Yoongi.

Entah itu pelukan, rangkulan, gandengan, menggenggam tangan Yoongi, mencium pipinya (walau berbuah pukulan setelahnya), hingga tepukan pelan di bokong Yoongi (dan yang satu ini dipenuhi tendangan dan makian Yoongi). Pokoknya mereka jadi sangat intimate satu sama lain.

Dan entah apa ini hanya perasaan Taehyung saja… rasanya Yoongi menghindarinya.

Dan sampai sekarang Taehyung tidak mengetahui alasannya.

Ya, sampai SEKARANG yang LALU. Karena SEKARANG yang SEKARANG, dia bertekad menanyakannya langsung pada Yoongi!

BRAK

"YOONGI HYUNG!"

Yoongi yang tadinya tengah damai menyesap kopi di studionya, langsung menyemburkan isi mulutnya.

'Sial, kena kertas laguku…!' Yoongi menjambak surainya frustasi.

"HYUNG!" pekik Taehyung lagi, minta perhatian.

Yoongi menggeram, tapi tidak mau berbalik. "MWO!?"

Taehyung tidak puas. "HYUUUNG! LIHAT KE SINI!"

"SHIRREO!"

"WAE?!"

"A-aku hanya malas!" elak Yoongi.

"APA-APAAN ITU, HYUNG?! JAWABAN TIDAK MASUK AKAL!" marah Taehyung gemas.

"CEREWET! DAN KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK-TERIAK DI STUDIOKU, BOCAH?! KAU BENAR-BENAR CARI MATI!" Yoongi menggebrak mejanya kesal –masih menolak berbalik.

"BIARIN! POKOKNYA AKU AKAN TERUS BERTERIAK SAMPAI KAU MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" Taehyung tak mau mengalah. "KENAPA KAU MENJAUHIKU!?"

Yoongi kembali menjambak surainya frustasi. Alien ini benar-benar membuatnya gila! Kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta padanya?!

"HYOONG!"

Dengan desisan frustasi, Yoongi berbalik, memberi Taehyung tatapan lasernya. "KENAPA KATAMU?!"

Yoongi nyaris menyatakan perasaannya –karena frustasi, tapi mulutnya tertutup di saat yang tepat. Nyaris saja dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri! Dia tidak mau Taehyung tahu perasaannya! Setidaknya jangan di depannya! Dia diam sejenak –berpikir solusi terbaik. Tapi keheningan darinya hanya mengundang pekikan lagi dari Taehyung.

"HYOOONGGG!"

Yoongi memutar matanya jengah. Diraihnya ponselnya lalu membuka G*ogle Translate. Dia menimbang-nimbang bahasa apa yang harus dia gunakan. Jarinya kemudian bergerak. Taehyung memperhatikan wajah serius hyungnya itu. Mulut Yoongi kemudian terbuka.

"… Abdi bogoh ka anjeun, bodoh!"

Taehyung memasang wajah 'WTF?!'-nya.

"H-hah?! Bahasa apa itu, hyung?!"

Yoongi menjulurkan lidahnya, wajahnya merah padam. "C-cari tahu sendiri!" dia kemudian berbalik membelakangi Taehyung. "Aku sudah memberitahumu! Keluar!"

Taehyung mengeluarkan erangan tak puasnya. "Apa-apaan itu hyuung~~…!"

"KELUAR!"

:

:

"Jimin, kau tahu bahasa ini?"

Jimin yang tadinya santai memainkan ponselnya, mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. Tumben sekali alien ini tidak mengoceh soal Irene. "Bahasa apa?"

"Uhh… apa itu tadi…" Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, berusaha mengingat kata-kata yang Yoongi bilang. Dia meraih kertas dan pulpen di atas meja, kemudian menuliskan tulisan itu sesuai ingatannya.

Jimin memicingkan matanya, membaca tulisan Taehyung. "Abdi… bogoh ka anjeun…? Filipina kah…?" tebaknya tak meyakinkan.

Taehyung merengut ragu. "Oh ya…?"

Jimin mendelik. "Kenapa mukamu?! Lagipula kenapa menanyakan hal ini padaku? Harusnya kau menanyakannya pada Namjoon hyung!"

Taehyung manggut-manggut. "Benar juga. Kenapa aku bertanya padamu, ya?" gumamnya kurang ajar.

"YAK!"

:

:

Namjoon mengernyit. "Yoongi hyung bilang begitu?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Kenapa kau tidak coba cari di google translate?"

Taehyung manggut-manggut. Benar juga.

Dia meraih ponselnya, lalu memasukan sebaris kata itu.

Pertama… coba Inggris ke Korea.

Nihil.

Jepang?

Tak ada.

Filipina –seperti kata Jimin?

Bukan juga.

Namjoon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan Taehyung menggeram jengkel. "Yak, kau mau mencoba semua bahasa, apa?!" dia menyambar ponsel Taehyung. "Lihat ini, ada suggestionnya!" serunya sambil memperlihatkan layar ponsel Taehyung.

Taehyung membaca tulisan merah.

' _Terjemahkan dari bahasa_

 _Sunda'_

"Ahhh… benar juga…" Taehyung mengangguk mantap –membuat Namjoon ingin memukulnya.

"Ya sudahlah, biar kulihat." Namjoon mengutak-atik ponsel Taehyung.

Sejurus kemudian, wajah namja jenius itu memucat saat membaca hasil terjemahan.

Taehyung mengernyit. "Apa artinya?" dia hendak meraih ponselnya, namun Namjoon langsung menjauhkan tangannya.

Namjoon gelagapan. "U-uhhh, kau yakin Yoongi hyung sedang tidak bercanda?"

Taehyung semakin bingung. "Molla… yang pasti wajahnya merah waktu itu."

Namjoon manggut-manggut. "… Aku mau bicara dengan Yoongi hyung dulu. Ponselmu kusita!"

"Hah?! Wae?!" Taehyung merasa didzholimi. Dia tidak salah apa-apa kok ponselnya disita?!

Namjoon tidak menjawab, dia langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan Taehyung.

Taehyung merengut. "Apaan sih…"

Hening sejenak, namun otaknya segera jalan. Dia melangkah ringan menuju kamar sahabat baiknya.

"Jiminnie~! Pinjam ponselmu dong~!"

:

:

"Hyung!"

Yoongi benar-benar sedang berusaha fokus menyelesaikan lagu di studionya. Tapi Jungkook sedari tadi terus mengajaknya bicara –membuat konsentrasinya buyar.

"Yoongi hyung!"

Yoongi mencebikkan bibirnya, kesal. Jungkook benar-benar tak mau mengalah. Yoongi akhirnya menyerah dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Mwo?" bentaknya galak.

"Aku mencintaimu~!"

Yoongi menatap wajah cerah dan senyuman lebar Jungkook.

Magnae mereka manis sekali padanya. Padahal pada member lain dia selalu bersikap kejam –terutama pada Jimin.

Tapi Yoongi tidak sedang dalam keadaan bisa berblushing ria sekarang. Dia sedang bekerja, for God's sake! "Aku sedang bekerja, Jungkook! Katakan saja itu pada Jimin! Bocah itu pasti akan girang sekali!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh menyatakan perasaanku?" Jungkook menghapus senyumnya. "Aku mencintaimu. Bukan Jimin."

Kali ini terlihat sangat serius. Menatap tepat ke kedua mata Yoongi.

Sialan.

"Wajahmu merah, hyung~!" goda Jungkook sambil menebar senyuman nakalnya.

"B-berisik!" cicit Yoongi sambil kembali berbalik membelakangi Jungkook.

Jungkook tetap tersenyum, memandang punggung Yoongi yang terhalang kursi studionya. Tak apa, Jungkook sudah menghafal bentuk persisnya. Punggung hyungnya yang kecil dan hangat. Jungkook bisa membayangkan leher putih Yoongi, dan itu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

Sungguh, Jungkook ingin kesana dan memeluknya.

"… Hyung-"

BRAK

"Yoongi hyung!"

Yoongi tersentak mendengar bunyi pintu studio yang dibuka kasar –membuatnya tanpa sengaja mencoret kertasnya. Dia segera berbalik dengan wajah murka. "Yak Namjoon ah! Kau mau kubunuh?!" marahnya kesal.

Namjoon tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Yoongi. "Kau menyukai Taehyung?" tembaknya langsung.

Suasana seketika hening.

Yoongi menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan terkejut, sementara Namjoon memasang wajah serius sekaligus cemas.

Jungkook hanya memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Yoongi.

"… Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Taehyung. Kalimat yang kau berikan padanya. Dia menanyakannya padaku."

"Oh…"

"Hyung! Jawab aku!" Namjoon menghampiri Yoongi dan meremas bahunya. "Kau menyukai Taehyung?!"

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya. "… Ya."

Namjoon menatap hyungnya itu dengan wajah cemas. Yoongi terluka, Namjoon bisa melihatnya. "… Hyung…" Namjoon membawa Yoongi masuk ke pelukannya. "… Hyung…" panggilnya lagi, kini dengan suara serak. Tangannya bergerak meremas surai Yoongi.

"… Nan gwenchana." Yoongi membalas pelukan Namjoon sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung leadernya itu. "Walau Taehyung tahu, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi-"

"Saat salju terakhir turun, saat itulah aku akan melupakannya."

Namjoon terhenyak mendengar sebaris kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Yoongi. Tapi tawa kecil kemudian lolos dari bibirnya. "… Lirik yang bagus, hyung."

Yoongi terkekeh. "Aku tahu. Aku sedang mempertimbangkan melodinya."

Namjoon hanya tertawa. Tapi pelukannya tidak lepas.

"… Gomawo, Namjoon ah. Aku baik-baik saja."

Jungkook hanya memperhatikan jemari kurus yang menepuk punggung Namjoon itu.

Jemari itu terlihat gemetaran.

Dan hanya Jungkook yang mengetahuinya.

:

:

Yoongi membuka pintu dorm.

"Aku pulang." Gumamnya pelan.

Hening. Tidak heran sih, ini sudah tengah malam. Member lain pasti sudah tidur. Tadinya Jungkook ingin tinggal menemani Yoongi di studio, tapi Namjoon menyeretnya keluar secara paksa.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Memorinya kembali memutar kejadian tadi. Betapa kuat perjuangan Jungkook untuk lepas dari sergapan Namjoon. Tapi pada akhirnya dia harus mengalah di bawah tekanan leader mereka itu. Jungkook lupa sama sekali (atau berlagak lupa) bahwa hari ini gilirannya mencuci piring. Jadilah dia menyerah dan pasrah saja saat ditarik Namjoon keluar.

Mood Yoongi sedang cukup baik saat ini. Yoongi baru saja menyelesaikan separuh lirik dan melodi dari lagu ciptaannya. Lagu itu ia buat hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi, bukan untuk album BTS atau semacamnya. Hanya sebuah lagu kenangan tentang perasaannya pada Taehyung. Tentang cintanya yang akan dia lupakan, tapi disaat bersamaan akan selalu ia kenang sebagai momen yang berharga.

Mungkin Yoongi akan memasukan lagu ini ke dalam mixtapenya yang berikut. Tapi Yoongi belum bisa memastikannya.

Yoongi bermaksud ke dapur untuk minum segelas air. Tapi perhatiannya teralihkan pada sosok namja sedang duduk di sofa ruang televisi yang lampunya sudah dipadamkan. Televisinya menyala, tapi tak ada suara.

Sementara namja yang duduk itu hanya memasang wajah melamun, tak menyadari kehadiran Yoongi sama sekali.

"… Taehyung ah."

Tubuh Taehyung tersentak. Dia menoleh dengan wajah terkejut. "H-hyung…"

Sesungguhnya itu membuat Yoongi terluka. Melihat wajah tegang Taehyung, senyumnya yang dipaksakan, juga gerak-geriknya yang mencurigakan membuat Yoongi menyadarinya.

'Taehyung sudah tahu.'

Yoongi siap. Sangat siap.

Karena itu, biarkan dia melepas semua rasa rindunya ini.

Sekali ini saja.

Setelah ini, dia berjanji akan memperlakukan Taehyung seperti dongsaengnya lagi.

Yoongi mengambil tempat duduk di samping Taehyung –membuat namja tampan itu tak nyaman. Yoongi tersenyum –pura-pura tidak menyadari ketidaksukaan Taehyung.

"Kau nonton tidak sih? Kenapa tidak ada suaranya begini?"

"Ah… tadi Irene meneleponku saat sedang nonton, jadi…"

Taehyung menunduk.

Yoongi masih tersenyum kecut. "Geure…? Baguslah kalau hubungan kalian berjalan baik."

Suasana menjadi canggung.

Sungguh, Yoongi tidak menyalahkannya.

Yoongi meraih ponselnya lalu membuka galeri lagunya. "Hyung baru saja membuat lagu baru. Sebenarnya belum selesai sih…" Yoongi terkekeh. "Kau mau mendengarnya?"

Taehyung mengernyit. "Um, oke…"

Yoongi menekan tombol play.

Suara biola terdengar mengalun merdu, menyayat hati, membuat Taehyung merinding. Kemudian suara indah piano menyusul, mengimbangi bunyi biola yang masih mengalun.

Indah sekali.

Tak lama kemudian, suara Yoongi terdengar.

 ** _"Ketika salju turun, melapisi bumi denganku yang tersenyum murung."_**

 ** _"Satu persatu terus turun, menghujaniku yang terdiam mematung di bawahnya."_**

 ** _"Bahkan saat dia yang seharusnya terbang lurus di angkasa, malah jatuh dan terkurung."_**

 ** _"Tanganku terulur, merasakan kelembutan salju yang turun."_**

 ** _"Yang mengingatkanku padamu, dan senyumanmu."_**

 ** _"Mengingatkanku pada senyum hangatmu, yang terasa dingin di sekujur tubuhku."_**

 ** _"Menyadarkanku bahwa aku mencintaimu, walau bagimu hanya perasaan semu."_**

 ** _"Mencintai segalanya tentangmu."_**

 ** _"Kedua matamu yang penuh bintang itu."_**

 ** _"Kedua mata yang sangat kucintai itu."_**

 ** _"Juga cintaku yang terasa begitu jauh."_**

 ** _"Yang dengan bodohnya terus kukejar, di bawah hujan salju."_**

 ** _"Jika aku tak bisa menjauh, salju itu akan terus turun."_**

 ** _"Menghujaniku tanpa henti, membuatku tak bisa melihat mentari."_**

 ** _"Karena itu, aku akan bersumpah di sini, berdiri di hadapanmu."_**

 ** _"Saat salju terakhir turun, saat itulah aku akan melupakanmu."_**

Lagunya terhenti.

Taehyung masih shock.

Di dalam lagu yang bergenre ballad itu, suara rap Yoongi terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

"Eotte?" Yoongi menatap Taehyung, menunggu reaksi.

"A-ah, lagunya bagus… aku suka rapnya…"

Yoongi memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas. "Begitukah…" Dia kembali menatap Taehyung. "… Aku berencana menambahkan chorus nanti. Tapi aku masih mempersiapkan liriknya."

Taehyung menunduk –menghindari kedua manik cokelat Yoongi.

Dalam keheningan yang lama, Yoongi memperhatikan setiap inci wajah Taehyung. Berusaha merekam semua keindahan itu ke dalam otaknya. Hidung mancung itu, bibir merona itu, wajah sempurna itu, juga kedua matanya yang dipenuhi bintang.

Yoongi ingin merekam semuanya.

Karena ini akan jadi kenangannya yang terakhir.

Jadi boleh 'kan, kalau Yoongi egois sedikit?

"… Boleh hyung memelukmu?"

Taehyung melotot. "N-ne?! Wae?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus." Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya. "Hanya ingin saja." Dia melirik Taehyung dengan ekor matanya.

Taehyung tampak ragu, tapi akhirnya kepalanya mengangguk –membuat Yoongi tersenyum. Yoongi berdiri kemudian menarik tangan Taehyung untuk ikut berdiri menghadapnya. Setelah Taehyung berdiri, Yoongi langsung memeluknya erat. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada namja tampan itu. Menghirup aroma sabun khas Taehyung, merasakan rengkuhan hangat milik namja tampan itu.

Rasanya seperti mimpi. Mimpi yang selalu dia impikan setiap malam.

Saat Taehyung memeluknya seperti ini. Terasa sangat menyenangkan dan tepat.

Yoongi akan sangat merindukannya.

Mereka berpelukan dalam waktu lama.

Dan sesekali, Taehyung bisa mendengar bisikan samar yang lolos dari bibir Yoongi.

"Saranghae."

Taehyung hanya diam dan membalas pelukan Yoongi. Tak membalas racauan pelan Yoongi.

Setelah merasa cukup, Yoongi mendorong pelan bahu Taehyung. Menunduk. Berusaha mengatur ekspresinya. Setelah siap, dia mendongak, menatap Taehyung yang juga sedang memandangnya.

"Jangan khawatir." Yoongi tersenyum manis. Tangannya terangkat dan menepuk pelan kepala Taehyung yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Hiduplah dengan bahagia."

Setelah itu Yoongi mengambil tasnya dan melenggang ke kamarnya dan Seokjin. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terpaku.

Tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"…"

Jungkook ada di sana. Mengintip dari sela pintu kamarnya.

Memperhatikan hyungnya dan Taehyung dalam diam. Melihat bagaimana mereka berpelukan lama sekali. Sampai akhirnya Yoongi masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Dan Jungkook membencinya.

Jungkook membuka pintu kamarnya untuk mengendap keluar lalu menutupnya kembali tanpa suara. Dia menghampiri Taehyung yang masih berdiri. Namja itu tampak seperti melamun.

"Tae."

Taehyung mendongak mendengar namanya dipanggil. "… Kookie."

"Jangan khawatir. Kau akan segera hilang." Jungkook memberi senyum miringnya. "Aku akan membuat Yoongi hyung melupakanmu."

"…"

"Jadi kau tidak perlu cemas. Tidak akan ada lagi gay aneh yang menyukaimu." Jungkook melangkah mendekati kamar Yoongi-Seokjin. "Aku akan membuatnya mencintaiku."

"…"

"Malam, Tae."

Jungkook membuka pintu kamar Yoongi-Seokjin tanpa suara, kemudian melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu.

Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih membisu.

Drrt

Taehyung melirik ponselnya.

* * *

Babyrene: **"Oppa? Kau sudah tidur?"**

* * *

Taehyung hanya memandanginya.

Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa kosong.

Entah kenapa.

Bibirnya kemudian terbuka. "… Ya… aku tidak perlu khawatir."

Dan hanya kata-kata itu yang lolos darinya.

:

:

Jungkook memandang punggung Yoongi yang membelakanginya. Dia melangkah mendekat, kemudian dengan hati-hati membaringkan tubuhnya di single bed Yoongi.

Yoongi sedikit menggeser tubuhnya semakin menempel ke tembok –seakan sengaja memberi tempat yang lebih luas untuk Jungkook. "Kau bicara hal yang tidak perlu." Gumamnya.

Jungkook tersenyum. Tangannya terulur memeluk erat hyungnya. "Aku bicara fakta."

Yoongi terkekeh. "… Percaya diri sekali kau."

Jungkook mengendus leher Yoongi, mencium bau vanilla yang sangat disukainya. "Percayalah padaku, hyung."

"Yak, berhentilah mengendus leherku!" marah Yoongi pelan –tak mau membangunkan Seokjin.

Jungkook tak peduli.

"Yak, Jeon Jungkook!"

"Kau tahu, hyung…" bisik Jungkook, masih memeluk tubuh kurus Yoongi. "Kau membuatku cemburu. Memeluk Tae seperti itu…"

"…"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hening. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian, Yoongi membalik tubuhnya, menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti. "Wae…?"

"Tidak ada alasan." Jungkook tersenyum manis. Dia kemudian mengecup pipi Yoongi, kemudian hidungnya, lalu dahinya. Cukup lama, hingga ia berkata lagi sambil menangkup kedua pipi gembil hyung manisnya itu. "I just love you so much."

Setelah itu lengan Jungkook kembali bergerak, menarik Yoongi masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Sangat erat.

"I love you."

Yoongi tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya memejamkan matanya, menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Jungkook. Jungkook terkekeh melihat tingkah Yoongi. Hyungnya ini manis sekali. Jungkook semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

Jungkook mengecup kelopak mata Yoongi lembut, kemudian -seakan tak mau melepasnya- dia memeluk tubuh ringkih itu lebih erat.

Dan tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi hyung."

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar bunyi napas Yoongi yang keluar masuk secara teratur.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

Suara merdunya mulai terdengar samar memenuhi ruangan itu.

Menyanyikan lagu _I Swear This Time I Mean It_ dari Mayday Parade.

" _Oh Florida, please be still tonight._

 _Don't disturb this love of mine.  
_

 _Look how he's so serene.  
_

 _You've gotta help me out…"_

Kedua matanya memandang jauh ke kegelapan malam.

 _"And count the stars to form in lines…_

 _And find the words we'll sing in time…  
_

 _I want to keep him dreaming.  
_

 _It's my one wish, I won't forget this."_

 _"I'm outdated, overrated._

 _Morning seems so far away…"_

Kedua matanya mulai terpejam. Suaranya menjadi semakin samar.

Tapi dia masih bernyanyi.

 _"So I'll sing a melody…_

 _And hope to God he's listening…_

 _Sleeping softly while I sing."_

 _"And I'll be your memories._

 _Your lullaby for all the times."_

"…"

 _"…Hoping that… my voice could get it right…"_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Saya kembali!^^

Saya benar-benar galau saat mengetik ini. Hati saya sakit. Untuk Yoongi juga untuk Jungkook. Taehyung jahat!(padahal saya yang ngetik)

Masalah jumlah moments Jungkook, akan saya tambahkan ke chapt depan. Sekali lagi saya katakan, saya tidak suka kalau FF saya alurnya terlalu cepat, jadi saya buat pelan-pelan. Semoga readerdeul bisa menerimanya.^^

Saya harap FF ini masih menghibur untuk readerdeul sekalian. Terima kasih untuk review yang masuk!^^ saya sangat senang saat membacanya. Saya harap saya masih akan membaca review kalian lagi, karena rasanya sangat menyenangkan saat tahu ada yang suka dengan FF saya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih, semoga menghibur!^^

 _-Siwgr3_/20-9-2017/_


	4. Four

_**-Saat salju terakhir itu turun, saat itulah aku akan melupakanmu-**_

* * *

The Last Snow

.

Chapter 4: Four

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

TaeGi/YoonKook

.

 _©Siwgr3_

.

Cast: BTS, Other

.

Pair: TaeGi or YoonKook/KookGa, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

.

Rated: T

.

Warn: BL(BoyxBoy), Cinta segitiga, saya pemula jadi akan ada banyak kesalahan

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!^^

* * *

" _Hiduplah dengan bahagia."_

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya. Dia kemudian melirik jam. "… Sudah pagi rupanya…"

" _Saranghae"_

Taehyung kembali memejamkan matanya.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian malam itu.

Yoongi benar-benar menghindarinya.

… Tapi kenapa dia selalu muncul di mimpi Taehyung? Memutar ulang kejadian malam itu. Saat tubuh kecil Yoongi memeluknya.

Terasa sangat tepat.

Taehyung tidak mengerti.

'… Gay itu salah.' Dia membenarkan pikirannya. '… Aku harap Yoongi hyung akan kembali seperti biasa. Aku ingin curhat dengannya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku bicara dengannya.'

'Aku merindukannya.'

"… Ah…" tiba-tiba dia teringat. "Hari ini kencan dengan Irene…"

:

:

Taehyung membenarkan posisi maskernya.

Seokjin memperhatikan dongsaengnya itu. Taehyung menggunakan kaos hitam yang dilapisi jaket bulu jaguar (ya dia memang 'sedikit' aneh) dan skinny jeans hitam. "Rapi sekali, Tae? Mau kemana?" tanyanya penasaran.

Taehyung menoleh lalu memberikan senyum kotaknya –walau tertutupi masker. "Aku mau kencan dengan Irene, hyung~!"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Hati-hati."

Taehyung mengangguk. Dia kemudian ke pintu depan untuk memakai sepatunya.

Suara Seokjin kemudian samar terdengar masih dari arah dapur. "Yoongi, selamat pagi! Tumben kau bangun cepat."

Gerakan Taehyung terhenti.

"Yoongi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung bisa mendengar gumaman Yoongi.

"… Matamu bengkak…"

Taehyung mempercepat gerakannya memakai sepatu, lalu segera pergi.

Tak mau mendengarnya lebih lama lagi.

:

:

Taehyung mengecek jam tangannya. Dia datang sepuluh menit lebih awal dari waktu perjanjian mereka. Taehyung kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling café.

Café ini memang bukan café terkenal, makanya Taehyung memilih tempat ini. Sudah empat kali mereka kencan di sini dan tidak ketahuan.

"Oppa!"

Taehyung menoleh, mendapati Irene mendekatinya. Yeoja itu menggunakan masker merah muda, sweater putih dan rok pendek soft pink dan legging hitam serta sepatu boot merah. Irene juga memakai topi beanie rajut berwarna putih.

Cantik sekali.

"Maaf, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" sapa Irene sambil mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Taehyung.

Irene bisa melihat Taehyung tersenyum dari matanya. "Aniya~! Aku juga baru datang kok~! Minumlah, aku sudah memesankan cocoa kesukaanmu."

Irene menurunkan maskernya sedikit lalu tersenyum manis. "Gomawo oppa." Dia kemudian meneguk cocoanya dengan tenang.

Taehyung ikut menurunkan maskernya. Dia lalu meraih mug tehnya dan mulai minum juga.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, oppa?"

Taehyung tersentak. "H-hah? Ohh iya~! Aku baik-baik saja~! Bagaimana denganmu?"

Irene mengernyit. Taehyung kelihatan tidak fokus.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Belakangan ini jadwal kami padat sekali." Jawab Irene, memutuskan untuk tidak mengacuhkan perasaan buruknya. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Kapan sih terakhir kita bertemu?"

Taehyung mengernyit. "Ungg… sebulan lalu?"

Irene mengangguk.

Hening.

Irene merenung. Biasanya Taehyung aktif mengajaknya bicara, menceritakan hal lucu, memuji penampilannya, bertanya soal harinya.

Tapi Taehyung hari ini pendiam sekali. Irene jadi cemas.

"Oppa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung kembali tersentak. "N-ne? aku baik-baik saja kok! Heheheh~!"

Irene tersenyum.

Perasaannya tidak tenang.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencairkan suasana dengan mengajak Taehyung ngobrol soal film yang akan mereka nonton.

Taehyung berusaha mengikuti alur percakapan Irene, tapi seringkali dia melamun dan tidak mendengarkan Irene.

Dan Irene tahu ada yang salah di sini.

:

:

-Beberapa hari kemudian…

"Yoongi hyung~! Suapi aku dong~!"

"Yak! Memangnya kau siapa?! Bayi?!"

"Aku memang baby-nya BTS kok!"

Taehyung memandangi Jungkook. Magnae yang biasanya suka membully member BTS –termasuk dirinya itu kini tengah bertingkah manja plus mengeluarkan suara bindengnya, minta dipukul.

Yoongi yang menjadi sasaran kemanjaannya hanya merengut tak suka.

"Yak, yak! Kita sedang sarapan! Bisakah kalian melakukannya di tempat lain?" Hoseok mengingatkan dengan wajah bosan.

"Tumben kau jadi manja, Kookie! Kau bahkan tak pernah bermanja padaku!" rajuk Jimin –dan dihadiahi wajah "SHUT UP"-nya Jungkook.

"Biar saja!" Jungkook mendengus –tak mau melepas pelukannya pada Yoongi. "Hyungg~~…"

Yoongi mendesah kesal. Dia kemudian mulai menyuapi Jungkook tanpa suara.

Jungkook menerima setiap suapan Yoongi dengan gembira.

"Bagaimana, enakkah?" Tanya Seokjin penuh harap. Seokjin tidak peduli dengan komentar member lain, tapi komentar bocah sok memiliki selera tinggi dan tukang kritik? Itu cerita lain.

Jungkook mengunyah sebentar, lalu menelannya. "Biasa saja."

Seokjin mendelik.

"Tapi karena Yoongi hyung yang menyuapiku, rasanya jadi enak~!"

Semua memandang horror magnae mereka. Sejak kapan dia pintar ngegombal begitu?!

"YAK! HENTIKAN ITU! KAU MEMBUATKU JIJIK!" bentak Yoongi dengan bulu kuduk yang sudah berdiri sempurna.

"Waee?" Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya. Yoongi langsung menjitaknya tanpa peringatan. "Appo, hyung! Kau mau kucium?!"

"STAHP DAT!"

Pekikan Seokjin terdengar membahana memenuhi dorm.

:

:

Drrt

Drrt

Jimin melirik ponsel Taehyung. "Tae? Ada chat dari Irene tuh."

Taehyung yang sedang berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamar tidak merespon.

"Tae…" panggil Jimin lagi berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Taehyung.

Perlahan Taehyung menoleh dengan wajah datar. "Mwo?"

"Itu ponselmu." Jelas Jimin membuat Taehyung meraih ponselnya. Dia kemudian memperhatikan sahabat baiknya itu. "Kau kenapa sih? Belakangan ini kau jadi aneh."

"Aneh?" gumam Taehyung tak peduli. Matanya masih melekat di layar ponselnya, sementara jarinya menari-nari di keyboard ponselnya.

"Kau jadi jarang membicarakan Irene. Pesannya pun tidak kau pedulikan. Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Taehyung terdiam lama. "… Ani. Kami baik-baik saja."

Jimin mendengus. "Oh ya? Tidak tampak seperti itu untukku."

"…"

"Padahal Irene cantik dan baik, terlalu baik malah." Jimin mengacak surainya kesal. "Jangan brengsek, Tae."

"Brengsek?"

"Jangan membuat Irene menangis." Jelas Jimin.

Taehyung tak memberi perubahan ekspresi berarti. "Ya. Aku tidak akan membuatnya menangis kok. Kau berlebihan"

Jimin benar-benar tidak mengerti isi pikiran Taehyung. "… Dewasalah, Tae. Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi."

:

:

Jungkook sedang surfing di youtube. Mencari-cari video lucu untuk ditonton. Dia bête karena kalah main game, dan sebagai pelampiasan dia main internet.

"Kookie? Hyung tidur duluan ya." Suara Seokjin terdengar. "Jangan tidur terlalu malam."

"Baik hyung. Selamat malam." Sahut Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop. Dia mengubah posisinya jadi tiduran di sofa ruang televisi.

Matanya sekilas melirik jam. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Tapi Yoongi belum pulang juga. Hyungnya itu memang sangat serius kalau sudah menyangkut urusan pekerjaannya.

Tadi Jungkook bermaksud menemani Yoongi di studio. Tapi hyungnya itu dengan kejam mengganti password pintu dan tetap tak peduli walau Jungkook sudah menggedor-gedor pintu sambil berteriak. Jungkook mengasumsikan hyungnya itu sengaja memakai headphone untuk mencegah keberisikan Jungkook. Akhirnya Jungkook menyerah saat beberapa orang keluar dari ruangan masing-masing dan membentaknya karena sudah berisik. Jungkook kembali ke dorm dan berencana menunggu hyungnya pulang.

 **BTS CRACK**

Jungkook menghabiskan waktu hampir sepuluh menit menonton pemandangan nista yang tersaji di laptopnya. Video ini benar-benar aib BTS.

Jungkook membaca beberapa komentar yang masuk sambil tersenyum. Tapi matanya menangkap sebuah video yang terdapat di kolom suggestionnya.

 **MIN YOONGI VS AGUST D**

Sebelah alis Jungkook terangkat sementara jarinya mengklik mousenya. Dia lalu memakai headphone dengan mata terpaku ke layar laptop.

* * *

-3 Menit 44 detik kemudian…

* * *

Jungkook berbaring di lantai, laptopnya tergeletak di sampingnya, satu kakinya bertengger di dudukan sofa.

Jungkook sedang mempertanyakan hidupnya.

Sialan. Min Yoongi. Kenapa dia harus memasang wajah manis –yang dengan cepat berubah jadi seksi– begitu?! Apalagi video terakhir! APA-APAAN ITU?! JUNGKOOK BISA DENGAN JELAS MELIHAT JUNIORNYA! Apa hyungnya itu tidak tahu benda bernama celana dalam?!

Kenapa dia mempertontonkan juniornya?! Juga body wave dan jilatan bibir itu! Dan aegyo dan poutan bibirnya! Juga pekikan imut dan gummy smilenya! Jungkook benar-benar membencinya! Apalagi semua komentar berbau mesum! Baru kali ini Jungkook merasa ingin berperang dengan Army! Enak saja, Yoongi hyung itu miliknya!

Jungkook menarik napas berat. "… Hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya, hyung… milikmu…" gumamnya mesum.

Dia diam barang sejenak, sebelum tangannya kembali meraih laptopnya. Dia mengecek lagi kolom suggestion.

Matanya kemudian terpaku pada sebuah video.

 **TaeGi Moments**

Jungkook menatap judul video itu. Kosong. Tapi tangannya mengklik mousenya.

* * *

-10 Menit 54 detik kemudian…

* * *

Posisi Jungkook sudah duduk. Bersandar pada sofa. Membiarkan dinginnya lantai merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Dia menatap kosong layar laptopnya. Yang dia pikirkan hanya satu.

'Yoongi hyung memang sangat mencintai Tae…'

Semua tatapan lembut Yoongi, senyuman manisnya, juga skinship yang dia lakukan secara canggung dan gugup. Juga rona merah samar yang bisa Jungkook tangkap.

Jungkook membencinya.

Dia ingin tatapan itu hanya tertuju padanya. Juga senyuman manis hyungnya. Dia mau menjadi orang yang paling sering dipeluk Yoongi. Ingin berdiri di sampingnya saat BTS sedang tampil. Ingin membuat Yoongi merona hanya karena dirinya.

Ingin menggantikan posisi Taehyung.

Tapi Jungkook tahu itu tidak mudah. Yoongi benar-benar mencintai Taehyung. Dan walau dia sudah berulangkali bilang akan melupakan alien itu, Jungkook tahu.

Jungkook tahu Yoongi masih mencintai Taehyung.

Jadi bagaimana Jungkook akan merebut hati Yoongi jika hati hyung manisnya itu masih ditawan Taehyung?

Tangannya meraih mouse lalu mulai menscroll komentar-komentar video tersebut.

 **BANGTAN SARANGHAEYO2** weeks ago

I love TaeGi omg

 **squishy taetae's pingu1** month ago (edited)

suga ' s eyes are literal hearts 0:14

Rasa sesak memenuhi dada Jungkook.

Dia ingin menangis, melampiaskan semua emosinya.

Dan dia melakukannya.

"… Hyung…"

* * *

 **Mai2x Aus** 21 hours ago

Taegi= cause of my death They are like two fluffballs mixed together

* * *

 **just about everything JAE** 3 weeks ago

In some of them it looks like yoongi is marking his territory. LOL

* * *

"… Saranghae…"

* * *

 **BTS Tae95** 3 weeks ago

Love taegi ❤️

* * *

 **Bts Army** 3 weeks ago

TAEGI IS LIFE SOOOOOO CUTE THEY ARE THE OPPOSITE BUT SOOOOOOOO CUTE TOGETHER

* * *

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya. "… Aku lebih baik darinya…" tangan Jungkook terkepal. "… Jauh lebih baik…"

Dia berusaha meredam isakan yang sesekali lolos dari bibirnya. Hingga matanya menangkap sebaris komentar.

* * *

 **Coconut Dreams** 1 month ago (edited)

2:15 amd 5:46 Jungkook really looks jealously😂

* * *

Sekentara itukah…?

* * *

 **Rebecca Andrada** 1 month ago

i need some yoonkook in my lifeu hehehe

* * *

Kedua sudut bibir Jungkook terangkat. Jadi nama pairnya dengan Yoongi YoonKook? Dengan cekatan jarinya mengetik YoonKook di kolom search. Hatinya menghangat saat melihat ada cukup banyak videonya dengan Yoongi.

Jungkook menonton semua video. Dia bahkan sudah tidak sadar lagi akan waktu. Matanya benar-benar melekat ke layar laptopnya.

Jungkook merasa putus asa.

Rasanya hanya Jungkook yang mencintai Yoongi. Bagaimana dia berusaha melakukan skinship sesering mungkin. Berusaha membuat Yoongi tertawa atau minimal tersenyum. Menatap Yoongi tanpa berkedip. Menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering.

Sementara Yoongi tidak melakukan hal yang sama.

Jungkook hanyalah dongsaeng untuknya. Hanya Taehyung yang bisa membuat namja manis itu merona. Tertawa lepas. Tersenyum manis. Menatap dengan penuh cinta.

Walau semuanya dalam diam.

Jungkook jadi berpikir… apa dia kurang berusaha…?

Jungkook memeluk lututnya kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut. Mulai menangis dalam diam. Membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir. Tidak memperdulikan laptopnya yang terus memutar video dirinya dan Yoongi.

"… Kenapa mencintaimu menyakitkan sekali, hyung…?" lirihan itu terdengar.

"Saranghae… hyung… kh… saranghae…" kedua bahunya bergetar hebat tatkala air matanya semakin banyak keluar. "Jeongmal… saranghae… saranghae… saranghae…"

"… Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Jungkook terus menangis. Tak menyadari Yoongi yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

Menatap layar laptop magnaenya itu dengan pandangan kosong.

* * *

:::

Jika dia bilang dia terluka karenamu

Kau tidak punya hak untuk membantahnya

Karena bukan kau yang merasakan

Tapi dia

:::

* * *

Taehyung menatap kosong langit malam, tak mendengarkan Hoseok yang berceloteh di sampingnya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir.

Dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Seperti ada yang hilang dari hidupnya.

Dan dia tidak tahu apa.

"Yak, Tae! Kau dengar, tidak sih?!"

Taehyung menoleh, masih dengan wajah datar yang membuat Hoseok ingin memukulnya. "Ya?"

Hoseok merengut kesal. "Lupakan saja! Kau tidak asyik!" keluhnya sambil berdiri. "Aku balik ke dorm!" namja kuda itu kemudian berlalu dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan.

Meninggalkan Taehyung di atap sendirian. Taehyung masih tak memberi respon berarti.

"… Dia kenapa sih…" gerutu Taehyung malas. Matanya kembali teralih ke langit malam. "… Bintangnya banyak sekali…"

Angin malam berhembus, membelai lembut wajah tampan Taehyung.

Kemudian meninggalkannya dalam kesunyian.

Drrt

Ponselnya bergetar.

Matanya melirik layar ponselnya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap langit malam.

Dia hanya merasa malas saja.

"… Jimin benar…" senyum kecutnya mengembang. "… Aku ini brengsek."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo, saya kembali!^^ maaf lama, saya sedang kuliah soalnya.

Chapt ini 1800-an, maaf cuma sedikit. Saya usahakan chapt depan lebih cepat. Semoga masih ditunggu.

… Saya benar-benar mengcopy paste komentar youtubenya. Dan saya sangat merekomendasikan video Min Yoongi vs Agust D. penuh dengan kontradiksi yang menyenangkan. Heheh.

Ada yang tahu kenapa Yoongi tidak pakai celana dalam di video terakhirnya…?

Saya harap chapt ini bisa memuaskan. Maaf saya bikin Jungkook menderita. Pas ngetik bagiannya juga saya ngerasa sesak. Maafkan saya.

Sekian dari saya, semoga menghibur.

Sampai jumpa lagi!^^

 _-Siwgr3_/09-10-2017/_


	5. Five

_**-Saat salju terakhir itu turun, saat itulah aku akan melupakanmu-**_

* * *

The Last Snow

.

Chapter 5: Five

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

TaeGi/YoonKook

.

 _©Siwgr3_

.

Cast: BTS, Other

.

Pair: TaeGi or YoonKook/KookGa, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

.

Rated: T

.

Warn: BL(BoyxBoy), Cinta segitiga, saya pemula jadi akan ada banyak kesalahan

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!^^

* * *

BTS sedang latihan koreografi lagu terbarunya. Musik terdengar menghentak-hentak di ruang latihan dance mereka. Setelah lagu selesai, Namjoon mengeluarkan kaset lagu mereka dari tape, kemudian berbalik menghadap para membernya yang sudah ngos-ngosan.

"Istirahat sepuluh menit!" komando Namjoon dan disambut teriakan gembira para member.

Taehyung baru saja akan memeriksa ponselnya –kalau-kalau Irene menchatnya, ketika suara Jungkook terdengar.

"Hyung, ini airmu!"

"Eung. Gomawo." Yoongi tersenyum manis.

Jungkook menghampiri Yoongi dengan dua botol air mineral di tangannya. Mereka berdua duduk di sudut ruangan. Yoongi tampak meminum airnya dengan tenang, sementara Jungkook sibuk berceloteh tentang berbagai hal random.

Jimin tadinya ingin ikut bergabung, tapi Jungkook sudah mengirim kode keras dan ekspresi berbahaya padanya. Akhirnya Jimin meringkuk di sudut lain, mempertanyakan jati dirinya dan mengapa magnae mereka begitu kurang ajar padanya.

Taehyung memperhatikan Yoongi dan Jungkook.

Dulu Taehyunglah yang ada di sana. Di posisi Jungkook. Bercerita dengan gembira, dan Yoongi yang mendengarkan. Mendengarkan dengan wajah sok tak peduli. Tapi benar-benar mendengarkan semua yang Taehyung katakan. Karena jika Taehyung meminta pendapat, Yoongi bisa menjawab semuanya dengan baik. Hyungnya selalu mendengarkannya.

Dulu Taehyunglah yang ada di sana.

Drtt

Taehyung melirik ponselnya.

* * *

Babyrene: **"Oppa? Maaf tadi aku tidak mengangkat teleponmu, aku sedang ada jadwal."**

* * *

Taehyung tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa.

… Yoongi…

… Bukankah Yoongi menyukainya…?

Tapi kenapa dia seperti jauh…?

Jauh dari Taehyung…?

"Taehyung."

Taehyung mendongak, menemukan Yoongi berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah datar. "Namjoon memanggilmu dari tadi. Kau tidak dengar?"

Taehyung tersadar. Samar suara Namjoon terdengar dari luar ruangan memanggil namanya. "Ah… ne, hyung. Maaf."

Yoongi tak merespon, dia berbalik dan duduk di tempatnya semula. Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook yang juga tengah melihat ke arahnya.

Mata namja kelinci itu tampak tajam. Seakan berbisik garang di telinga Taehyung.

 _DIA MILIKKU_

"TAEHYUNG!"

:

:

"Hahh… selesai juga." Namjoon meregangkan ototnya. Dia dan Taehyung baru saja kembali dari ruang PD mereka mendiskusikan beberapa hal mengenai part Taehyung yang sedikit eror di salah satu lagu mereka.

Namjoon melirik Taehyung yang melangkah di sampingnya. Namja alien itu sedari tadi diam, tak bersuara sama sekali. Hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng sebagai respon. Namjoon jadi khawatir padanya.

"Tae, untung bagianmu bisa diperbaiki yah~!" Namjoon berusaha membuka percakapan. Tapi tak ada jawaban.

Taehyung hanya menatap kosong ke depan. Mulutnya terbuka, lama sebelum suaranya keluar. "Hyung."

"Mwo?"

"Apa melupakan seseorang yang kau cintai itu gampang?"

Namjoon mengernyit tak mengerti. "Hah?"

Taehyung menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan menuntut. "Jawab, hyung."

Namjoon mendelik. Apa-apaan alien ini. Dia bersidekap sambil melepas hembusan napas berat. "Kau bertengkar dengan Irene?"

Taehyung menggeleng panik. "I-ini tentang temanku!"

Namjoon memicingkan matanya curiga. Tapi memutuskan untuk menjawab. "… Tentu saja sulit. Apalagi jika kau benar-benar mencintai orang itu." Oke, Namjoon memang bukan ahli percintaan, tapi sepertinya jawabannya lumayan masuk akal.

Taehyung manggut-manggut.

Sudah dua bulan lewat sejak pernyataan cinta Yoongi, tapi sikap Yoongi tetap seperti biasanya.

Cuma Taehyung yang bersikap aneh di sekitar Yoongi. Gugup, nervous, dan salah tingkah. Memikirkan itu membuat Taehyung kesal. Padahal Yoongi yang menyukainya! Tapi kenapa malah Taehyung yang bertingkah seperti yeoja kasmaran begini?

Apa Yoongi tak benar-benar menyukainya? Apa kepalanya terbentur sehingga melupakan pernyataannya malam itu? Atau semua hanya lelucon atau prank camera dari para membernya?

… Atau Yoongi memang benar-benar tulus mencintai Taehyung?

Ini pertama kalinya ada namja yang menyukai Taehyung, Taehyung jadi bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

Namjoon memperhatikan ekspresi Taehyung. "Yoongi hyung ya?"

Taehyung tersentak. "H-hah?! A-a-ani! S-siapa bilang?!" gagapnya panik.

Namjoon menggeleng tak percaya –langsung tahu kalau Taehyung berbohong. "Yak! Kau masih memikirkan soal perasaannya?!" wajah leader mereka memerah pertanda dia marah. "Kau sudah punya Irene! Jadi untuk apa kau memikirkan soal perasaan Yoongi hyung?!"

Tubuh Taehyung membeku seketika.

Benar juga. Kenapa dia pusing-pusing memikirkan itu? Padahal Yoongi sendiri sepertinya sudah melepasnya. Jadi kenapa?

"… Yak, Kim Taehyung. Awas saja kalau kau berani melukai Yoongi hyung."

Taehyung membisu.

"Aku akan memukulmu, bodoh."

:

:

Namjoon benar… kenapa Taehyung masih memikirkan perasaan Yoongi?

"…Ppa…"

Kenapa Taehyung tidak bisa bersikap biasa? Padahal Yoongi terlihat normal di dekatnya.

"Oppa-"

Kenapa?

"Oppa!"

Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya. "U-uh? Ya? Kenapa, Irene?"

Irene menatapnya, jelas sekali terluka akan sikap Taehyung. "… Maaf aku sudah berteriak…" gumamnya pelan.

Taehyung menatapnya.

Irene seperti mau menangis.

Taehyung benar-benar ingin memaki dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"… Aku… memanggilmu ke café hari ini karena…" Irene menghela napas lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. "… Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu, oppa…"

Taehyung menatapnya, masih dengan ekspresi blanknya.

"… Oppa…" Irene mendongak, menatap Taehyung, tersenyum perih dengan air mata yang sudah lolos dari kedua matanya.

"Ayo kita putus saja."

Perlu waktu beberapa lama bagi Taehyung untuk memprosesnya. Dia menatap Irene dengan ekspresi kosong. "… Kenapa…?"

Irene menyeka air matanya sambil berdiri. "Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku."

Taehyung masih menatapnya. "… Kenapa…?"

Irene balas menatapnya sejenak, sebelum sebuah senyuman manis mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Karena kau jelas sudah mencintai orang lain."

Taehyung tertegun di tempatnya. Menatap kosong punggung Irene yang semakin menjauh, hingga akhirnya hilang di balik pintu café.

Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih mematung di kursinya. Tak berniat menyentuh kopi susu pesanannya.

"… Aku sudah mencintai orang lain…?"

:

:

Yoongi menengadahkan kepalanya. Sedikit lagi lagu barunya selesai. Deadline benar-benar akan membunuhnya sebentar lagi. Mau tak mau Yoongi harus kerja ekstra malam ini.

Yoongi melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam setengah lima.

Baru saja Yoongi hendak meraih ponselnya untuk memesan makan malam, bel pintu studionya berbunyi. Yoongi mengernyit. Jungkookkah? Tapi bukankah Yoongi (karena paksaan dan rengekan) sudah memberikan password studionya?

Yoongi bangkit dari kursinya lalu melangkah mendekati pintu studionya. Dia membukanya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Siap-" Yoongi membelalak. Tubuhnya seakan beku saat tahu siapa tamu yang sudah mengganggu sore damainya. "-A…"

Hening sejenak, sebelum tamunya membuka suara.

"… Hai, hyung."

:

:

"Yoongi hyung."

Yoongi tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas lagunya. Dia hanya berdehem sebagai balasan.

"Kau sudah melupakanku?"

Pandangannya tetap lurus memandang lirik lagunya. Tapi tangannya gemetaran.

"Ngomong apa kau?"

"Jadi belum?"

"…"

Taehyung memainkan pensil di tangannya. "Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku, hyung?"

"… Apa itu penting untukmu?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Yoongi menghentikan gerakannya. "… Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya penasaran." Jawabnya ringan.

Yoongi diam-diam tersenyum kecut. Penasaran ya… rasanya Yoongi sudah seperti atraksi sirkus saja. Atraksi aneh yang menarik perhatian Taehyung.

.

.

 _Si gay aneh._

.

.

"… Entahlah." Balasnya sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya mencoret-coret.

Taehyung cemberut. Tak puas dengan jawaban Yoongi. "Tak mungkin, hyung! Pasti ada alasan!"

Yoongi benar-benar bingung. Dia sudah melepas Taehyung, berusaha bersikap biasa –walau menyakitkan, memperlakukannya seperti dongsaeng sendiri, membunuh rasa cintanya walau terus menerus gagal.

Lalu kenapa Taehyung malah mendatanginya dan bertanya soal ini?

Bibir Yoongi terbuka. Lama sebelum suaranya keluar. "… Aku suka matamu."

Taehyung mengernyit. Matanya? "Kenapa mataku?"

Yoongi menghentikan goresan pulpennya, menatap langit-langit studionya. Melamun. "… Matamu yang penuh bintang… aku menyukainya… juga senyumanmu yang begitu hangat… suaramu yang membuatku nyaman… pelukanmu yang terasa sangat tepat… entahlah… segalanya tentangmu…"

Senyumannya mengembang.

"… Aku mencintai segalanya tentangmu…"

Taehyung diam.

Yoongi menjatuhkan kembali pandangannya ke kertas liriknya. Tersenyum mengejek –yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Itu jawabanku."

Tangannya kembali bergerak.

Hanya bunyi goresan pulpen yang terdengar memenuhi studio yang sepi itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Yoongi berbalik, dan menemukan Taehyung sudah tidak di tempatnya.

Namja itu sudah keluar tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu.

Sepertinya Yoongi membuatnya merasa jijik atau semacamnya.

Kedua sisi bibir Yoongi terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. "… Dasar alien bodoh."

:

:

Yoongi baru saja melangkah keluar dari gedung studionya.

Yoongi berencana jalan-jalan sekitar sini, sekedar menjernihkan otaknya. Dan siapa tahu dia bisa mendapat inspirasi –karena jujur Yoongi sudah putus asa karena sedari tadi hanya berputar-putar di kursinya tanpa kemajuan apa-apa. Yoongi memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket dan mulai berjalan.

Malam ini dingin sekali. Saljunya menumpuk. Yoongi bahkan bisa melihat napasnya sendiri. Yoongi merutuk dalam hati, seharusnya dia memakai pakaian yang lebih tebal.

Sebuah suara berat terdengar, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hyung."

Yoongi menoleh dan menemukan Taehyung yang memegang kantong plastik di tangannya. Sepertinya dia membeli minuman.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali berjalan. "Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar saja."

Taehyung menyusulnya dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Yoongi. "Aku membeli kopi kalengan. Kau mau, hyung?"

Yoongi tetap memandang lurus ke depan. "… Ayo ke taman."

:

:

Taehyung dan Yoongi duduk di ayunan di taman yang sudah sepi –tidak heran mengingat ini sudah pukul delapan malam. Keduanya memegang sekaleng kopi di tangan masing-masing. Sesekali Yoongi menyesap kopinya, sementara Taehyung memandang langit malam.

"Hari ini saljunya banyak." Gumam namja alien itu membuat Yoongi ikut mendongak.

"Cantik sekali."

Gumaman Taehyung membuat Yoongi tersenyum tipis.

"Salju memang selalu cantik."

Hening sejenak, sebelum Yoongi membuka suara.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sudah jarang curhat padaku."

Taehyung tersenyum. "… Kurasa aku baik-baik saja, hyung."

"… Kenapa kau terdengar loyo begitu? Kau bertengkar dengan Irene?" Yoongi mendengus.

"Kami sudah putus."

Yoongi bisa merasakan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak beberapa saat. Tapi buru-buru dia mengontrol perasaannya, lalu memaksa mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan suara. "K-kenapa…?" Yoongi merutuki suaranya yang terdengar bergetar. Menggelikan.

"… Aku tidak tahu, hyung…"

"Hah?"

Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya. "… Aku ini orang brengsek."

Yoongi menatap wajah Taehyung dari samping –diam-diam mengagumi ketampanan rekan membernya ini.

"Aku tidak sesemangat dulu lagi saat Irene menchatku… bahkan saat bertelepon dengannya, aku susah fokus. Saat kami kencan, aku terus-terusan melamun padahal dia bicara tepat di depanku."

Yoongi menyesap kopinya lagi. Memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menahan diri dari keinginannya untuk bersorak. Hatinya menjerit-jerit merayakan putusnya hubungan Irene dan Taehyung.

Tapi akal sehatnya menamparnya.

'… Memangnya kenapa kalau Taehyung putus dengan Irene?'

Tidak. Jangan. Hentikan Min Yoongi. Apapun yang terjadi, Taehyung tak akan mungkin berpaling padamu. Walau putus dengan Irenepun, Taehyung pasti akan segera menemukan penggantinya.

Yang pasti yeoja.

Yeoja yang cantik sekali.

"Katanya…" suara berat Taehyung menyadarkan Yoongi dari lamunannya. "Aku sudah mencintai orang lain."

Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian menoleh ke arah Taehyung. Sebuah kejutan karena Taehyung juga ternyata sedang memandangnya. Yoongi buru-buru mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar. "… Mwo?"

Taehyung menatapnya tanpa senyum. Terlihat serius sekali. "… Ani."

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya. Menengadah lagi, menatap langit malam. "… Sudah berapa lama aku di sini… aku harus kembali." Monolognya gugup. Dia berdiri setelah meneguk habis kopinya. Dia kemudian melempar kaleng kosongnya ke tempat sampah. "Hyung pergi dulu."

"Aku juga mau ke studio, hyung."

Yoongi mendelik. "Kau tidak punya urusan di sana. Lagipula ini sudah malam."

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku ingin melihatmu membuat lagu, hyung."

Yoongi memutar maniknya jengah. "Terserah." Baru saja Yoongi hendak melangkah, dia bersin beberapa kali. Sepertinya dia sudah kelamaan mandi salju dengan baju tipisnya ini.

Taehyung mengernyit. "Apa kau demam hyung?" dia melangkah ke depan Yoongi dan mengecek dahi Yoongi dengan tangannya. "Badanmu panas, hyung! Kau harus kembali ke dorm!"

"C-cerewet! Aku bisa minum obat di studio!" elak Yoongi gugup. Wajah Taehyung sangat dekat dengannya. Itu membuat jantung Yoongi berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Taehyung cemberut. "Keras kepala."

Selanjutnya tanpa Yoongi duga, Taehyung menarik Yoongi masuk ke dalam jaketnya kemudian mendekapnya erat. Tangannya menekan tengkuk Yoongi sementara tangannya yang satu lagi melingkari bahu Yoongi.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Yoongi sambil berontak.

"Bukannya kau suka pelukanku hyung? Dengan begini kau bisa lebih hangat, 'kan?" gumam Taehyung sambil menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi.

Membuat namja itu merinding karena terpaan napas hangat Taehyung di lehernya. Dia berusaha berontak, tapi sia-sia. Akhirnya hanya diam, membiarkan Taehyung memeluknya.

Salju turun menghujani mereka. Tapi Taehyung tampak seperti tak mau melepas pelukannya.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya.

… Pelukan Taehyung memang selalu terasa tepat…

Sejak dulu Yoongi selalu tahu itu.

 **… Tapi entah kenapa…**

"… Hyung…"

Yoongi perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

"… Tubuhmu hangat…"

 **Rasanya Yoongi jadi ingin menangis.**

:

:

Jungkook memejamkan matanya. Dia kini tengah berbaring di sofa studio. Yoongi sepertinya sedang pergi. Buku catatannya masih di atas meja. Berarti Yoongi akan segera kembali.

Hari ini dingin sekali.

Apa Yoongi memakai baju tebal? Bagaimana kalau dia kedinginan saat ini? Seandainya Jungkook tahu Yoongi dimana, dia pasti sudah terbang ke sana untuk memeluk Yoongi dan menghangatkannya.

Dua bulan sudah lewat sejak Taehyung mengetahui perasaan Yoongi. Yoongi sudah bersikap sewajarnya. Tapi Taehyung… entah kenapa gelagatnya jadi aneh. Sudah jarang sekali membicarakan Irene, suka melamun, dan seringkali Jungkook menangkap basah dia memandangi Yoongi.

"… Jangan tinggalkan aku, hyung."

Yoongi masih mencintai Taehyung.

"… Aku mencintaimu…"

.

.

.

.

 **Jungkook ketakutan.**

.

.

.

.

Krieet

Jimin menoleh saat mendengar bunyi pintu kamarnya terbuka. "Ahh, Tae. Selamat datang." Sapanya sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung hanya bergumam sambil mengambil tempat duduk di kursi. Terlihat lesu sekali.

Jimin mengernyit. "Uhh… bagaimana kencanmu tadi?"

"… Kami putus."

Jimin membelalak. "Hah?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Irene yang memutuskanku." Taehyung tersenyum kecut. "Aneh… aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa."

Jimin menghampiri Taehyung dan memeluknya. "Gwenchanayo, Tae?"

"… Aku tidak tahu, Chim…" Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya. "… Aku benci diriku yang seperti ini."

Jimin mengusap-usap kepala Taehyung. "… Kau pulang larut sekali. Apa kau minum?" Jimin memang tak mencium bau alkohol apapun, tapi dia hanya ingin memastikan.

"Ani. Aku di café hanya sekitar sejam. Setelah itu aku ke studio Yoongi hyung."

Tubuh Jimin menegang.

"Kami ke taman."

Jimin diam. Taehyung memang sudah menceritakan soal perasaan Yoongi padanya. Saat pertama mendengarnya, Jimin sudah akan menghajar Taehyung karena sudah membuat hyung kesayangannya terluka, tapi melihat wajah abstrak Taehyung saat itu, Jimin jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

"… Aku pulang dengannya." Taehyung masih menatap kosong lantai kamar.

Jimin memandangnya. Merasakan firasat buruk. Jimin berdoa dia salah. Dia hanya berimajinasi. Hanya delusi. Firasatnya itu salah. Tidak nyata.

Jimin berdoa.

"… Taehyung."

"Hm?"

"… Bagaimana perasaanmu saat bersama Yoongi hyung belakangan ini…?" Tanya Jimin pelan.

Tatapan Taehyung kembali menerawang. "Aku merasa bahagia saat melihat senyumnya. Aku rindu memeluknya seperti dulu lagi. Aku juga ingin bisa ngobrol dengan Yoongi hyung lagi. Aku... ingin kembali seperti dulu lagi."

Jimin manggut-manggut. Sepertinya dia salah. Mungkin saja Taehyung hanya merindukan Yoongi sebagai hyungnya.

Satu pertanyaan lagi, hanya untuk memastikan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat Yoongi hyung dekat dengan Jungkook?"

Jimin bersumpah ekspresi Taehyung berubah drastis. Terlihat begitu gelap seakan-akan Jimin baru saja mengatakan bahwa seseorang sudah membunuh ibunya.

"… Aku benci melihatnya…"

"…"

"Aku tidak senang Yoongi hyung tersenyum seperti itu pada Kookie… aku benci saat mereka berpelukan… saat Yoongi hyung memanjakannya… saat Yoongi hyung mendengarkan semua ceritanya… saat Yoongi hyung mengusap kepalanya..."

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya.

"Itu harusnya aku, Chim. Aku. Bukan Jungkook."

Jimin tersenyum kecut mendengar racauan kosong Taehyung.

"Yak."

Taehyun menutup mulutnya. Membiarkan Jimin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"… Kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya, bodoh."

Taehyung masih dengan ekspresi blanknya.

"… Oh ya…?"

Hanya gumaman serak itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

:

:

Yoongi baru saja akan tidur setelah meminum obatnya. Dia pulang bersama Taehyung beberapa jam yang lalu. Tidak jadi kembali ke studio. Yoongi benar-benar sudah kehilangan selera untuk menulis. Lagipula kepalanya sakit karena demam. Yah lebih dari itu, Taehyunglah yang terus mengganggu kepalanya.

Taehyung benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Menggenggam tangannya sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang. Tak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Dan melepas genggaman mereka begitu masuk ke dalam dorm.

Taehyung langsung masuk ke kamar Jimin, meninggalkan Yoongi yang mematung di pintu depan.

Yoongi benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"… Kau benar-benar orang aneh, Taehyung ah…" gumamnya pelan –tak mau membangunkan Seokjin yang sudah terlelap.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya, bermaksud tidur.

Tapi bunyi pintu kamarnya yang terbuka samar menarik perhatiannya. Tak lama kemudian, Yoongi bisa merasakan sesuatu berbaring di sampingnya. Sesuatu itu kemudian memeluknya erat.

… Tangannya dingin.

"… Jungkook ah… kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali…?" gumam Yoongi tanpa membuka matanya.

"Aku menunggumu di studio."

Hening.

Tangan Jungkook meremas bahu Yoongi dan membaliknya lembut, membuat Yoongi berhadapan dengannya. "Kau sakit."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Jungkook mendengus. "Jangan keras kepala." Dia merengkuh Yoongi, membuat wajah keduanya semakin mendekat.

"Kau akan tertular bodoh." Geram Yoongi sambil membuka matanya. Jelas tidak senang dengan tingkah magnaenya ini.

Senyuman Jungkook menyambutnya. "Wajahmu merah, hyung."

"Itu karena aku sakit." Gumam Yoongi pelan. "Jauhkan wajahmu. Kau mau ketularan?"

"… Biar saja." Jungkook tak mengindahkannya. Tangannya masih menangkup wajah Yoongi.

Jemarinya mengusap pelan wajah Yoongi, bermaksud memberi kehangatan. "Kalau itu berarti aku bisa mencuri penyakitmu. Aku tidak masalah."

Yoongi diam.

"Aku benci melihatmu sakit, hyung." Jungkook mencium dahi Yoongi sekilas. "Karena itu cepatlah sembuh."

"Berhentilah bersikap manis begitu." Gerutu Yoongi kesal.

Jungkook balas menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, membuat Yoongi merasa sesak di dadanya.

"Kenapa, hyung?"

Yoongi tak menjawab.

"Karena aku bukan orang yang kau cintai? Apa hanya Taehyung yang boleh bersikap manis padamu?"

Yoongi menggeram, tak suka dengan arah pembicaraan ini. "Kepalamu benar-benar bermasalah."

Jungkook memeluk Yoongi. "… Itu salahmu, hyung."

Yoongi diam.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya. "Tanggung jawab, hyung."

Yoongi ikut memejamkan matanya. "… Tanggung jawab apa…?"

"Karena sudah membuatku kacau."

Yoongi mendengus. Ada-ada saja magnae mereka ini. "Dan…? Bagaimana caranya aku bertanggung jawab?"

"… Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Yoongi bisa merasakan tubuhnya tersentak. Jelas tak memperkirakan jawaban itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

Jungkook tersenyum kecil saat merasakan tubuh Yoongi sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Hyung." Panggilnya pelan.

Yoongi semakin menunduk, tak mau Jungkook melihat wajahnya. "… Mwo." cicitnya sebagai balasan.

Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sudah bulan Maret."

Yoongi membuka matanya, menatap kosong ke arah leher Jungkook yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

"… Lalu?"

"Sebentar lagi kau ulang tahun, hyung."

Kedua mata Yoongi menyayu, sebelum akhirnya kembali tertutup rapat. "Hmm…" cengkramannya di kaos Jungkook menguat.

Suara Jungkook kembali terdengar.

Kali ini sedikit bergetar.

.

.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi juga, salju terakhir akan turun."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Saya kembali!^^ maaf lama. Sepertinya FF ini tinggal 3-4 chapter lagi!^^

Saya sudah menemukan pair akhirnya~! Semoga ditunggu sampai chapt akhir~!^_^

Terima kasih untuk semua review yang masuk~! Saya senang responnya positif(?)!^^ semoga chapt ini juga bisa menghibur!^^

Saya mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan ataupun kekurangan.

Sekian dari saya, terima kasih banyak!^^

 _-Siwgr3_/16-10-2017/_


	6. Six

_**-Saat salju terakhir itu turun, saat itulah aku akan melupakanmu-**_

* * *

The Last Snow

.

Chapter 6: Six

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

TaeGi/YoonKook

.

 _©Siwgr3_

.

Cast: BTS, Other

.

Pair: TaeGi or YoonKook/KookGa, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

.

Rated: T

.

Warn: BL(BoyxBoy), Cinta segitiga, saya pemula jadi akan ada banyak kesalahan

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!^^

* * *

"Min Yoongi!"

Yoongi menggeram sebagai balasan. Dia semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada selimut, menolak untuk membuka matanya.

Nonton film horror tengah malam ternyata bukan ide bagus. Film asal Indonesia berjudul 'P*ngabdi Setan' benar-benar membuatnya ingin belajar cara tidur dengan mata terbuka.

Singkatnya Yoongi terjaga sampai subuh, dan mungkin baru terlelap sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.

Tapi Kim Seokjin tidak peduli.

"Bangun!" Seokjin menarik paksa selimut Yoongi –membuat dongsaengnya itu mengerang malas. "Ayolah! Aku sedang memerlukanmu!"

Yoongi merengut tak suka saat Seokjin menariknya hingga dia terduduk. "Mwooo?" raungnya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Seokjin cengengesan sambil mencubit pelan pipi Yoongi. Dongsaengnya ini manis sekali.

"Belanja ke supermarket ya."

Jawaban ringan dari Seokjin yang dibalas pelototan absurd Yoongi. "What?!"

Seokjin mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Kau 'kan tidak pernah membantu urusan rumah~! Jadi hari ini anggap saja kau menebus semua kemalasanmu itu~!"

Yoongi menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Di luar dingin!" Yoongi mencoba peruntungannya.

"Pakai jaket, bodoh!"

Yoongi mendelik.

"POKOKNYA BANGUN!"

:

:

"Yoongi hyung? Kau mau kemana?"

Yoongi baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, sudah berpakaian lengkap –sweater biru muda yang dilapisi jaket hitam, celana jeans abu-abu dan beanie rajut berwarna hitamnya –tak lupa wajah galaknya.

Yoongi melirik Jungkook yang duduk di sofa. "Supermarket. Seokjin hyung menyuruhku belanja."

Yoongi bersumpah bisa melihat binar di kedua mata Jeon Jungkook.

Dan itu bukan pertanda bagus.

"Aku mau ikut!"

Yoongi mengeluarkan geramannya seiring langkahnya menuju pintu depan. "Tidak."

Jungkook mengekorinya di belakang, dan ikut memakai sepatu. "Kenapa?"

Benar juga. Kenapa? Yoongi diam, masih mencoba memakai sepatu bootnya. Mungkin karena Jungkook akan berubah menjadi spoiled brat berisik yang merengek minta dibelikan jus. Dan Yoongi sudah punya cukup objek untuk dimaki hari ini.

"Ayolah hyung. Rasanya tak mungkin kau bisa membawa semua tas belanjaan dengan badan sekecil itu."

Satu tatapan tajam terlempar pada Jungkook. Kurang ajar sekali magnaenya ini.

… Well… Yoongi tak bisa membantah itu. Rasanya bagus bisa memakai tenaga tambahan. Atau mungkin nanti Yoongi bisa menyuruh Jungkook membawa semuanya. Heheh. Hyung rules.

"Baiklah."

Jungkook bersorak kecil, tampak senang sekali. Hal itu membuat Yoongi tersenyum tipis.

Tapi baru saja tangannya memegang handel pintu dorm mereka, sebuah suara berat terdengar.

"Aku juga ikut."

:

:

* * *

-Supermarket…

* * *

Yoongi tahu hidupnya tak pernah damai. Yoongi tahu hidupnya penuh prahara. Yoongi tahu hidupnya penuh penderitaan dan sengsara.

Dan Yoongi rela membayar mahal siapapun yang bisa menggantikan posisinya saat ini. Sekarang juga!

"Tomatku lebih bagus dari punyamu!"

"Siapa bilang?! Tomatmu warnanya jelek begitu!"

"Yak! Dasar buta! Dan untuk apa kau mengambil coklat?! Itu tak ada dalam daftar, bodoh!"

"Magnae kurang ajar! Kau sendiri! Siapa yang bilang kau bisa mengambil jus jeruk?!"

"Terserah aku dong!"

"Kenapa Cuma kamu yang boleh?! Spoiled brat!"

"Alien dungu!"

"MWO?!"

"AKU BILANG ALIEN DUNG-"

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM!"

Hening. Beberapa pengunjung menatap mereka dengan tatapan menghujat, sementara Taehyung dan Jungkook menatap hyung mereka shock.

Yoongi sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Mereka masuk supermarket belum sampai lima menit yang lalu, dan dua dongsaengnya ini sudah membuat uban Yoongi bertambah. Sialan, Kim Seokjin. Jangan harap Yoongi akan melupakan ini!

"Tomat manapun tak masalah! Masukan saja!" suruhnya gerah. Dia benar-benar ingin segera kembali ke dekapan selimut hangatnya, bukan berdiri di sini menyaksikan tingkah menggelikan dua dongsaengnya.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Ambil saja coklat atau jus apalah, sesuka kalian! Hyung yang bayar!"

Wajah Jungkook dan Taehyung berubah cerah. "Baik hyung~~!"

Yoongi memijit pelipisnya, bertanya-tanya ada salah apa dia hingga harus mengalami cobaan ini. Dia mengecek daftar belanjaan yang diberikan Seokjin. "Susu."

Sedetik setelah dia berkata begitu, kedua dongsaengnya sudah berlari mencari susu.

Sesekali mereka saling menyikut tanpa menghentikan laju larinya. Jungkook menendang kaki Taehyung membuat namja itu mengeluarkan jeritan memalukan dan terjatuh. Sebagai balasan, Taehyung menarik kaki Jungkook dan membuatnya jatuh dengan wajah duluan.

Sejurus kemudian Yoongi bisa menyaksikan kedua dongsaengnya itu bergulat di lantai –dengan beberapa pengunjung yang menonton mereka. Yoongi tentu tidak mau BTS dengan konyolnya di blacklist supermarket. Hell, idol macam apa mereka?

Jadi dia kesana, menjambak rambut dua dongsaengnya itu kemudian menyuruh mereka diam di sudut supermarket sementara dia berbelanja. Yoongi berbalik, dan kedua dongsaeng bandelnya mengekorinya. Tapi dengan dua tampolan di kepala, Yoongi berhasil membuat kedua dongsaengnya itu kembali ke tempat semula dan duduk menghadap dinding.

Yoongi melanjutkan kegiatannya berbelanja, meninggalkan kedua dongsaengnya yang duduk di sudut supermarket seperti anak hilang.

"Ini kesalahanmu." Erang Jungkook dengan bibir terpout.

Taehyung ikut mempoutkan bibirnya. "Enak saja! Kau yang duluan menendangku!"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya!" Jungkook melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Seharusnya ini menjadi kencanku dengan Yoongi hyung! Kau merusaknya!"

Taehyung meliriknya sekilas, sebelum kembali lurus memandang dinding. "Aku sengaja."

Jungkook memicingkan matanya ke arah Taehyung. "Pardon?"

Di situasi normal, Taehyung pasti tertawa mendengar 'Pardon?'-nya Jungkook, tapi saat ini tersenyumpun dia tidak bisa. Taehyung hanya memandang kosong ke arah dinding.

Jungkook mulai marah karena tidak mendapat respon. "Yak, jawab aku!"

"Aku benci melihat Yoongi hyung dekat denganmu."

Jungkook memandang Taehyung. "… Apa?"

Taehyung perlahan membalas pandangan Jungkook, dan kali ini sangat tajam –seakan Taehyung ingin memotong-motong magnae mereka.

"Harusnya aku yang bersama dengannya."

"…"

"Hanya aku."

Perlahan, Jungkook tertawa. Lama, sampai akhirnya tawanya berhenti. Menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan yang tak fokus. Sarat akan kemarahan dan ketidakpercayaan –dan Jungkook berusaha tak memperlihatkannya. Tapi Taehyung bisa melihatnya.

Jungkook ketakutan.

"Hahhh… apa maksudmu, Tae…? Kau mencintai Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada meremehkan. Tapi Taehyung bisa mendengar kegoyahan di suaranya.

Taehyung terdiam. Apa dia mencintai Yoongi?

"… Molla."

Jungkook terperangah. Seketika rasa marah memenuhi kepalanya.

Yoongi mencintai Taehyung. Jungkook juga tahu itu. Tapi Jungkook lebih mencintai Yoongi. Rasa cintanya jauh lebih besar daripada perasaan Yoongi pada Taehyung. Jungkook bersumpah.

Jungkook lebih pantas untuk Yoongi.

Makanya Jungkook berusaha merampas Yoongi dari Taehyung. Saat dirasanya mulai berhasil, Taehyung malah datang dan mengacaukan semuanya. Mendekati Yoongi, membuat namja manis itu semakin bingung dengan perasaannya.

Dan sekarang Taehyung malah bilang dia tidak tahu dengan perasaannya sendiri?!

DIA ANGGAP USAHA JUNGKOOK INI APA?! SAMPAH?!

Baru saja Jungkook hendak menghajar Taehyung, tapi suara serak Yoongi menghentikannya.

"Ayo pulang."

:

:

Entah ini hanya perasaan Yoongi saja atau bagaimana… tapi atmosfer di antara mereka bertiga aneh sekali. Jungkook membawa dua tas belanja, berwajah masam. Sementara Taehyung dengan satu tas belanja, tampak seperti melamun. Yoongi benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua saat ditinggalkan tadi.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

Kedua dongsaengnya itu otomatis menghentikan langkah mereka juga.

Jungkook yang pertama membuka suara. "Memangnya kami terlihat seperti apa?" dia memandangi tanah yang dipenuhi salju.

Yoongi mengernyit. "Hah?"

Taehyung membalas. "Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Kookie hanya sedang lapar saja."

Jungkook melempar tatapan sengitnya.

Yoongi kembali menghela napas berat –entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Dia melangkah diikuti kedua dongsaengnya.

Tapi langkah Taehyung dan Jungkook terhenti saat hyung mereka berbelok masuk ke sebuah kedai makan. Mereka memandang Yoongi bingung.

Yoongi sudah mengerutkan wajahnya. "Sedang apa kalian? Masuk."

:

:

Kini mereka sedang di restoran dengan posisi duduk melingkari sebuah meja bundar.

Yoongi bisa melihat binar kebahagiaan di kedua mata Jungkook.

"Selamat makan~!" serunya. Magnaenya itu kemudian dengan cepat memangsa sate domba yang memang merupakan makanan kesukaannya.

Yoongi tersenyum memperhatikan magnaenya itu. Jungkook tampak gembira sekali. Pemandangan itu membuat hatinya menghangat.

Tapi tubuhnya menegang saat sesuatu menggenggam tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas pahanya.

Taehyung.

Yoongi membuang pandangannya ke lain tempat, tak mau memandangi wajah Taehyung.

Genggaman dongsaengnya itu menguat.

Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa.

Tapi dia membencinya.

Dia benci rasa sakit di hatinya.

Dan dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya terluka lagi.

Jadi dia menepis tangan Taehyung, dan mulai menyantap makanannya.

Bersikap seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tak sekalipun matanya melirik ke arah Taehyung.

Dan Jungkook menyadarinya.

:

:

-Beberapa hari kemudian…

"Hyung."

Yoongi hanya bergumam.

"Aku ingin kencan denganmu."

Jungkook memperhatikan hyungnya itu dari belakang. Yoongi tampak terpaku sejenak, tapi tangannya kembali bergerak memainkan komputernya.

"Hyung punya pekerjaan, Jungkook ah." Jawabnya pendek.

Dan Jungkook tidak puas. Dia meraih jaket putih Yoongi di sampingnya kemudian melangkah mantap mendekati Yoongi.

Yoongi memekik kecil saat Jungkook menariknya dengan mudah dari kursinya. Magnaenya itu kemudian memakaikan jaketnya secara paksa. "Yak! Apa yang- umph!" protes Yoongi terhenti saat Jungkook melingkarkan syal di leher sampai menutupi dagunya.

"Kita kencan, hyung."

:

:

"Kau gila?"

Jungkook tak memperdulikan tatapan laser Yoongi.

"Makan es serut saat musim dingin begini?" Tanya Yoongi tak percaya.

Jungkook memberi cengirannya. "Bukannya asyik, hyung~? Mencoba sesuatu yang baru~!"

Yoongi ingin menggamparnya.

Jungkook membawanya ke atap itu lagi. Mereka duduk di bangku panjang dengan mesin es serut yang menghalangi mereka. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Jungkook membuatkan mereka es serut dengan sirup melon untuk Yoongi dan stroberi untuknya sendiri.

Ini musim dingin. Malam hari.

Tapi Jungkook tidak peduli.

"Ayo hyung~! Coba!" paksa magnaenya itu antusias.

Yoongi menghela napas berat. Dia meraih mangkok berisi es serutnya kemudian memandanginya dengan seksama. "Ada salju yang ikut masuk!" protesnya.

Jungkook cemberut. Dia meraih sendok Yoongi, menyendok es itu dan tanpa basa-basi memasukannya secara paksa ke dalam mulut Yoongi.

Cengiran Jungkook kembali muncul saat melihat ekspresi Yoongi. Yoongi sudah seperti akan membunuhnya, dan wajahnya itu malah membuat Jungkook terhibur.

"Mukamu lucu, hyung~!"

Yoongi mendesis sambil memegangi pipinya. Giginya nyilu. "Sialan, kau!" dengan beringas dia merampas mangkuk Jungkook dan menyendok esnya, kemudian menyuapi sesendok penuh masuk ke dalam mulut magnaenya itu.

"AHHHH!" Jungkook memekik sambil memegangi pipinya.

Yoongi memandangnya sejenak, sebelum mulai tertawa puas. "Rasakan itu!"

Jungkook mendengus. "Aku hanya memberimu sedikit hyung! Kau tega sekali karena menyendok sebanyak itu! Gigiku sakit!"

Yoongi menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. "Aku tidak peduli! Ide siapa coba ini?"

Jungkook memperhatikan Yoongi yang kembali tertawa. Dia tersenyum.

Tangannya terangkat mengusap pipi Yoongi –membuat hyungnya itu berhenti tertawa.

Jungkook memandang Yoongi dalam, membuat Yoongi salting.

"Kau dingin, hyung."

Yoongi cemberut. "Gara-gara siapa coba?"

Jungkook terkekeh. Dia memindahkan mangkuk dan mesin serutnya ke lantai kemudian menggeser duduknya agar mendekati Yoongi.

"Aku bisa menghangatkanmu."

Setelah berkata begitu, Jungkook memeluk Yoongi erat. Dia kemudian mengistirahatkan dagunya di puncak kepala Yoongi. Bernapas lega.

Lega Karena tubuh ini ada di pelukannya.

"Rupanya ini motifmu."

Jungkook tertawa kecil mendengar suara Yoongi. "Hmm~… aku senang punya alasan untuk memelukmu, hyung."

"Biasanya juga kau memelukku seenaknya."

Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia menarik dirinya untuk melihat wajah Yoongi.

Wajah hyungnya itu merona. Manis sekali.

Dan Jungkook sangat mencintainya.

"Wajahmu merah, hyung."

"Aku demam." Elak Yoongi, masih cemberut.

Jungkook tertawa. Dia kemudian mengecup dahi Yoongi lama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" cicit Yoongi.

Jungkook tersenyum tanpa melepas kecupannya.

"… Mencuri penyakitmu."

Setelahnya dia mengecup hidung Yoongi, kemudian kedua kelopak matanya, turun ke pipinya.

Jungkook kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, memandang langsung ke kedua manik Yoongi.

"Saranghae, hyung."

:

:

"Chim."

Jimin melirik Taehyung yang duduk di sampingnya. "Ng?"

"Menurutmu aku ini apa?"

Jimin memperhatikan wajah kosong Taehyung. "… Hah?"

"Apa aku gay?"

Jimin menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Ini lagi. Untung saja Yoongi sedang keluar.

"Molla, Tae. Masalah itu hanya kau yang tahu."

"Bukannya gay itu kotor?"

Jimin ingin memukul kepala sahabatnya ini. Tapi dia menahan diri.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Semua orang bilang begitu." Taehyung masih memandang kosong ke layar televisi. "Aku tidak mau masuk neraka, Chim."

"…"

"Aku bukan gay." Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Lalu yang kurasakan pada Yoongi hyung itu apa?"

"… Memangnya kau merasakan apa?"

"… Molla." Taehyung memejamkan matanya. "Yang kutahu… aku benci melihatnya bersama Jungkook… harusnya aku yang ada di sana, memeluknya, tertawa bersamanya… akulah yang seharusnya bisa curhat padanya, hanya aku, Chim."

"Kau egois."

"… Oh ya? Bukan cinta?"

"… Hanya kau yang tahu, Tae ah…"

:

:

-Beberapa hari kemudian…

Malam ini Seokjin ada jadwal bersama Jungkook dan Jimin di suatu tempat. Itu berarti Yoongi adalah penguasa kamar! Hari ini dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa igauan tidak jelas Seokjin dan gangguan si penyusup Jungkook.

Yoongi sudah memakai piyama hitamnya. Dia berbaring dengan gembira di ranjangnya yang sudah sengaja ia satukan dengan ranjang Seokjin. Yoongi selalu suka tempat tidur yang luas~

Tapi baru saja dia memejamkan matanya, dia bisa mendengar bunyi pintu kamar terbuka.

Yoongi mendengus. Pasti Hoseok.

Tak lama kemudian dia merasakan ada seseorang yang memanjat naik ke ranjangnya dan berbaring di sampingnya.

Yoongi cemberut, masih memejamkan matanya. "Hobi, aku ingin tidur sendiri malam ini."

Oh ayolah! Sudah jarang sekali dia bisa menguasai kamar begini! Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merusak momen istimewanya ini, bahkan Hoseok sekalipun!

Tapi itu bukan Hoseok.

"Hyung."

Mata Yoongi terbuka perlahan. Dia menoleh ke samping.

Taehyung.

Namja tampan itu tengah menyamping, memandanginya.

Dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak Yoongi pahami.

"… Ada apa?" Yoongi berhasil bersuara –walau serak.

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu malam ini."

Yoongi balas memandangnya datar. "… Wae?"

"Hanya ingin saja."

Yoongi tersenyum kecut.

"… Aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu, hyung."

Yoongi kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Merasa sesak di dadanya.

Tiba-tiba dia merindukan si penyusup Jungkook.

"… Mwo?"

"Apa alasanmu melupakanku?"

Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Pertanyaan apa itu? Bukankah sudah jelas? Atau Taehyung memang seorang idiot?

Taehyung memandangi Yoongi yang masih diam. "… Hyung."

Yoongi berdecak kesal. "Kau serius bertanya?"

Taehyung diam.

Yoongi menghela napas. "Begini saja… coba jawab pertanyaan hyung."

Yoongi menoleh ke samping kemudian membuka matanya. Membiarkan kedua maniknya bertabrakan dengan milik Taehyung.

Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat –kedua manik Taehyung memang sangat mempesona.

Tapi dia berhasil bersuara.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Taehyung masih sama, memandangnya dengan wajah kosong. Tak ada perubahan ekspresi.

"… Aku?"

Mereka hanya diam. Saling beradu pandang.

Dan Yoongi membenci setiap detiknya.

"… Menurutmu?"

Yoongi benar-benar tidak mengerti pola pikir Taehyung. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Itu perasaanmu."

Taehyung diam, mulutnya terbuka. Tapi tak ada suara yang keluar.

"… Kau aneh." Gumam Yoongi sambil kembali memandang langit-langit kamar. "… Buat apa aku tetap mencintai orang yang sama sekali tidak melihatku."

Taehyung menutup mulutnya. Salah satu tangannya terangkat dan membelai pipi Yoongi.

"… Aku benci melihatmu bersama Jungkook, hyung."

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya.

"Itu yang aku tahu."

"Aku mau tidur." Yoongi berbalik membelakangi Taehyung. "Keluar."

Taehyung memandangi Yoongi. Tak bergeming.

"Kim Taehyung."

"Shirreo."

Kemudian, Yoongi bisa merasakan kedua lengan Taehyung memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuh mereka begitu dekat, Yoongi bahkan bisa merasakan panas tubuh Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau memelukku?"

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, tak melepas pelukannya.

"Aku menginginkannya."

Dan begitu saja.

Yoongi memandang kosong ke arah dinding tatkala hela napas teratur Taehyung terdengar. Taehyung sudah tidur. Meninggalkan Yoongi.

Sungguh tak bertanggung jawab.

Yoongi merasa bodoh sekali.

Dia berdebar.

Dan dia membencinya.

Tapi Yoongi menyukainya.

Mencintainya.

Semuanya salah.

Semuanya berakhir salah.

Harusnya dia diam saja.

Harusnya dia tidak memberitahu Taehyung.

Harusnya dia membiarkan Taehyung bahagia dengan Irene.

Harusnya dia tertawa hari itu, mengatakan bahwa semua hanya lelucon, dan bahwa Taehyung telah tertipu.

Harusnya dia tidak mengatakannya.

 _"Saranghae."_

Harusnya Yoongi menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Harusnya Yoongi menemukannya tanpa harus merusak hubungan Taehyung dan Irene.

Harusnya Yoongi bisa kuat.

Harusnya Yoongi yang sekarang bisa berhenti menangis.

Harusnya Yoongi yang sekarang bisa meredam isak tangisnya.

Harusnya Yoongi yang sekarang bisa mengontrol tubuhnya agar tidak bergetar.

Harusnya…

… Harusnya Jungkook ada di sini.

Karena Yoongi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dan dia ketakutan.

* * *

:::

"Hyung."

"Mwo?"

"Saranghae."

"… Nado saranghae."

:::

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo, saya kembali!^^ maaf lama, saya baru selesai UTS^_^' semoga masih ditunggu.

Saya baper saat mengetik chapt ini. Dan saya harap readerdeul juga ikutan baperXD maafkan tulisan picisan saya yang super mainstream^_^"

FF ini chapt endingnya sudah saya buat. Dan saya cukup happy dengan endingnya –dan semoga readerdeul juga bisa merasakannya nanti. Sekitar 2 chapter lagi ending. Semoga ditunggu, karena saya tidak bisa uplat.

Saya sudah nonton video BTS di Ellen di Youtube. Saya benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan part Yoongi. Dia terdengar keren sekali. Saya memutar ulang bagian dia sekitar delapan kali. Saya senang BTS sudah semakin diterima di Amerika. Wish them all the best!^^

Saya juga sudah mengupload USS, silahkan dilihat jika berkenan!^^

Saya sudah membaca review yang masuk, dan ikutan baper bacanya. Terima kasih sudah mereview FF saya. Umm… Menurut saya chapt ini bagian datenya YoonKook manis.

… Iya 'kan?0_0"

Hehehe, semoga manis ya.

Saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan atau kekurangan.

Sekian, terima kasih banyak!^^

 _-Siwgr3_/28-11-2017/_


	7. Seven

"Kenapa kau memelukku?"

…

"Aku menginginkannya."

:

:

* * *

 _ **-Saat salju terakhir itu turun, saat itulah aku akan melupakanmu-**_

* * *

The Last Snow

.

Chapter 7: Seven

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

TaeGi/YoonKook

.

 _©Siwgr3_

.

Cast: BTS, Other

.

Pair:

.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

.

Rated: T

.

Warn: BL(BoyxBoy), Cinta segitiga, saya pemula jadi akan ada banyak kesalahan

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!^^

* * *

Saat Yoongi membuka kedua matanya, Taehyung sudah tidak ada di sana.

Di sampingnya.

Kosong.

… Yoongi sendirian.

:

:

"Yoongi hyung~~!" Jimin mendekati Yoongi yang sedang duduk di sofa. "Hyung nonton apa~?" Tanya Jimin seraya mendudukan dirinya di samping Yoongi.

Yoongi tak menjawab. Bahkan dia tampak seperti tak menyadari kehadiran Jimin. Kedua manik kelamnya terpaku ke layar televisi, tapi pikirannya seperti melayang ke tempat lain.

Jimin melirik layar televisi. Film drama romantis? Rasanya hampir mustahil seorang Min Yoongi mau menonton acara macam beginian.

 ** _"Saranghae!"_** si aktris tampak hampir menangis.

Sementara si aktor memandangnya, tersirat kesedihan yang tersembunyi. ** _"… Mian."_**

 ** _"Lalu kenapa kau memelukku?! Menciumku?!"_**

Si aktor membuang muka. **_"… Aku hanya sedang kehilangan pikiranku. Itu semua hanya kesalahan. Kau tahu 'kan, aku sudah punya seseorang yang kucintai. Sekarang…"_** dia menghembuskan napasnya, membuat hawa putih karena udara dingin di sekitarnya.

 ** _"… Hiduplah dengan baik. Selamat tinggal."_**

Si aktor lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan si aktris yang jatuh terduduk di tanah bersalju. Dia mulai menangis.

 _ **"Harusnya sejak awal aku tidak mengatakannya…!"**_

 ** _"Aku idiot…!"_**

 ** _"Aku mencintainya… hiks… aku ingin bersamanya…!"_**

 _ **"Kenapa sesakit ini…?"**_

 _ **"Saat orang yang kau cintai hanya menganggapmu sebagai kesalahan…?"**_

 _ **"… Saat dia mencintai orang lain, dan kau seenaknya masuk…?"**_

 _ **"… Aku benar-benar idiot…"**_

Jimin bergidik menonton drama itu. Lebay sekali. Jimin tidak suka jalan ceritanya, terlalu mainstream. Kata-katanya juga picisan, sama sekali tidak berkelas. Penulis naskahnya jelek.

Jimin mendengus. "Drama yang jelek, ya hyu- hyung…?" Jimin membelalak. "Hyung? Hyung! Kenapa kau menangis?"

Sementara yang ditanya masih berwajah kosong, tak memperdulikan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras dari kedua matanya.

"Hyung…!" Jimin segera memeluk hyungnya itu. "Kenapa kau menangis, hyung? Ada yang sakit?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab, berwajah kosong dan masih menangis.

Tak peduli meski Jimin mulai ikut menangis juga.

:

:

* * *

 **-Jam 11 Pagi...**

* * *

Yoongi menengadah, menatap butir demi butir salju yang turun. Pandangannya maupun pikirannya sama.

Kosong.

Saat ini Yoongi duduk di bangku tempat 'rahasia'nya bersama Jungkook.

Dan ini pertama kalinya Yoongi ada di sini tanpa namja tampan itu.

Hanya sendiri.

Dan Yoongi membenci tiap detiknya.

Lama, dia memandang langit, sebelum dia menunduk. Menatap lantai atap yang sudah dipenuhi salju.

Dingin.

Pandangannya perlahan teralih pada ponsel yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

Dia menatapnya, masih terasa kosong.

Sebelum tangannya bergerak meraih benda persegi panjang itu, menyalakannya dan mulai mencari lagu itu.

Ditekannya tombol play, setelah itu dia meletakkan ponselnya kembali.

Dan sekali lagi, memandang langit biru yang masih menurunkan salju.

Dan kali ini, memejamkan kedua matanya.

* * *

" _Ketika salju turun, melapisi bumi denganku yang tersenyum murung."_

" _Satu persatu terus turun, menghujaniku yang terdiam mematung di bawahnya."_

" _Bahkan saat dia yang seharusnya terbang lurus di angkasa, malah jatuh dan terkurung."_

" _Tanganku terulur, merasakan kelembutan salju yang turun."_

" _Yang mengingatkanku padamu, dan senyumanmu."_

" _Mengingatkanku pada senyum hangatmu, yang terasa dingin di sekujur tubuhku."_

" _Menyadarkanku bahwa aku mencintaimu, walau bagimu hanya perasaan semu."_

" _Mencintai segalanya tentangmu."_

" _Kedua matamu yang penuh bintang itu."_

" _Kedua mata yang sangat kucintai itu."_

" _Juga cintaku yang terasa begitu jauh."_

" _Yang dengan bodohnya terus kukejar, di bawah hujan salju."_

" _Jika aku tak bisa menjauh, salju itu akan terus turun."_

" _Menghujaniku tanpa henti, membuatku tak bisa melihat mentari."_

" _Karena itu, aku akan bersumpah di sini, berdiri di hadapanmu."_

" _Saat salju terakhir turun, saat itulah aku akan melupakanmu."_

* * *

Instrumen lagu tersebut kembali terdengar. Yoongi tersenyum.

Lagu ini belum lengkap.

Yang ada hanyalah suara kosong Yoongi.

* * *

" _Mengapa semua harus terjadi?"_

" _Saat dunia mengutuk, dan kau tak membantu."_

" _Bukankah aku memang selalu sendiri?"_

" _Meski saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat semuanya selain dirimu."_

" _Dan itu yang kau sebut cinta, yang perlahan membunuhku dengan cepat."_

" _Bahkan terkadang kedua mata penuh bintang itu membuat cahayaku menghilang."_

" _Jadi beritahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan jika pada akhirnya kita tak bisa bertemu."_

" _Dan aku hanya sendirian menjalani hidup sampahku tanpa pelukmu."_

" _Karena malam bersalju ini mulai berakhir."_

" _Karena aku sudah bersumpah padamu, bodoh."_

" _Saat salju terakhir turun, saat itulah aku akan melupakanmu."_

* * *

Lagunya selesai.

Masih belum.

Tidak lengkap.

Yoongi tak bisa menyelesaikannya.

Dia merasa sesak.

Dan di sinilah dia, menangis seperti bocah ingusan.

Sesekali berteriak, melampiaskan kesakitannya.

Memukul-mukul bangku kayu yang sedang dia duduki.

"AAAAHH!" Yoongi memukul-mukul dadanya. "WAEE?! WAEE?! HAJIMA!" Yoongi menengadah, membiarkan butir-butir salju itu tercampur dengan air matanya.

Yoongi masih sama, menangis.

Menanyakan kenapa Taehyung begini.

Membuatnya merasa sangat buruk.

Membenci dirinya sendiri.

Membenci dirinya yang gagal.

Dan dia tidak sendiri.

Ada seorang lagi.

Yang merasa telah gagal.

Dan sesak.

Dan benci pada dirinya sendiri.

Orang itu ada di balik pintu.

Ikut menangis tanpa suara.

Tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Jeon Jungkook.

:

:

* * *

 **-2 Jam kemudian…**

* * *

"Chim."

Jimin menoleh dari layar televisi. "Ya?"

Taehyung menatapnya, tersenyum. "… Dimana Yoongi hyung?" dia menunjukkan kantung kreseknya. "Aku membelikan kopi starbucks."

Jimin mengernyit. "Umm… Yoongi hyung ada di studio mungkin?"

Taehyung mengangguk, tampak ceria. "Arraseo~! Aku keluar dulu~! Bye Chim~!"

Jimin hanya memandangi punggung Taehyung sebelum lenyap di balik pintu.

…

Taehyung melangkah cepat dengan kantong kreseknya. Ingin cepat-cepat menemui Yoongi.

Dan sepertinya dia sedang beruntung. Karena dia berpapasan dengan Yoongi tepat di luar gedung dorm mereka.

Yoongi tampak mengerikan dengan mata sembab dan hidung merahnya.

Taehyung mengernyit. "Hyung? Gwenchana?" tanyanya.

Yoongi hanya memandangnya. "… Tae."

:

:

* * *

 **-Dua jam yang lalu…**

* * *

 **JUNGKOOK POV: ON**

* * *

"Jimin hyung!"

"Hum?" balas Jimin hyung, masih menonton tv.

"Mana Yoongi hyung?"

Aku sudah berusaha menghubungi ponselnya, tapi tak diangkat. Kusms juga tidak dibalas. Aku 'kan jadi khawatir padanya. Ditambah lagi aku rindu karena belum bertemu dengannya dari kemarin.

Salahkan jadwal menyebalkan itu.

Hng?

Wajah Jimin hyung berubah muram… apa perasaanku saja ya?

"… Hyung sedang keluar."

Aku mengangguk. Di studiokah?

"Arraseo, hyung. Aku pergi dulu-"

"Jeon Jungkook."

Pergerakanku terhenti. Jimin hyung terdengar serius sekali.

Aku berbalik, menatap Jimin hyung yang tampak seperti melamun.

"… Kau dan Tae…"

Perasaanku langsung tidak enak.

"… Kalian apakan Yoongi hyung…?"

Aku memandangnya, meminta penjelasan dalam diam.

Jimin hyung masih menatap layar tv dengan pandangan kosong. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk senyuman tipis.

"… Kalian sudah membuatnya menangis."

"Hah?"

"Tadi dia menangis. Di depanku."

Saat itu juga, aku merasa jantungku berdenyut menyakitkan.

"M-menangis…?"

Yoongi hyung bukan orang yang mudah menangis.

"… Aku benar-benar ingin memukul kalian." Jimin hyung menoleh ke arahku. Masih dengan wajah menghakiminya. "… Idiot."

"Dia menangis gara-gara kalian."

"… Brengsek. Ke sini. Aku ingin memukulmu."

Ya. Aku pantas menerimanya.

Bahkan Jimin hyung sama sekali tidak pantas menangis seperti itu.

Dia hanya perlu memukulku.

Jangan menangis.

Karena itu membuatku merasa lebih buruk.

:

:

Kakiku terus berlari menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga. Tak kupedulikan napasku yang memburu ataupun fakta kenapa aku lebih memilih naik tangga daripada naik lift.

Pikiranku hanya satu.

Yoongi hyung.

Namja itu tak ada di studionya. Dan satu-satunya tempat yang muncul dibenakku hanyalah tempat itu.

Atap tempat aku mencium Yoongi hyung untuk pertama kalinya.

Tempat rahasia kami berdua.

Sesampainya di lantai teratas, aku membuka pintu lemari baju tua itu tanpa suara, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam. Kututup pintu lemari itu, lalu menoleh ke arah deretan pakaian yang digantung.

Dengan perlahan aku melangkah maju. Manikku menangkap lubang besar yang terbuka.

Ternyata Yoongi hyung memang di sini.

Aku mendekati lubang itu kemudian mengintip ke luar.

Yoongi hyung di sana. Duduk di bangku kayu panjang tempat kami biasa duduk.

Aku memandangi sosoknya dari belakang.

Dia gemetaran. Udara memang sangat dingin saat ini.

Salju akan segera selesai.

Sayup aku mendengar lagu yang dia putar. Kutajamkan pendengaranku demi mengenali lagu itu.

Ah…

Lagu itu.

Lagunya untuk Taehyung.

 _Dibuat khusus untuk Taehyung._

...

Aku memandangnya lama, dia masih tak bergerak. Tetap mendengarkan lagunya sambil memandang langit.

Lagu itu kemudian terhenti.

Yoongi hyung menoleh memandang ponselnya sebentar, sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, memandang lantai.

Kuperhatikan Yoongi hyung yang meremas surainya, tampak frustasi.

Aku bisa melihat bahunya yang gemetaran.

Dan itu bukan karena udara dingin.

Dia menangis.

Yoongi hyung berteriak-teriak, sambil memukul-mukul bangku kayu yang sedang dia duduki.

"AAAAHH!" dia beralih memukul dadanya. "WAEE?! WAEE?! HAJIMA!" Yoongi hyung kemudian menengadah, membiarkan butir-butir salju itu tercampur dengan air matanya.

Masih berteriak.

Teriakan yang memekakkan telinga.

Kau bisa mendengar kesakitan di setiap kata yang dia teriakan.

 _Dan aku hanya di sini._

Memandanginya dari jauh.

Meski aku tahu aku bisa ke sana dan memeluknya.

 _Aku hanya di sini._

Karena aku tahu, aku tidak pantas ada di sana.

Aku hanya bayang.

Bayang Tae hyung.

Dialah yang paling bersinar.

Di hidup Yoongi hyung, Tae hyunglah bintangnya.

Mataharinya.

Pujaan hatinya.

Bukan namja jelek sepertiku.

Membosankan.

Seenaknya.

Kasar.

Bodoh.

Bodoh.

Bodoh.

Kedua tanganku terkepal. Tak kuacuhkan mataku yang terasa basah, ataupun bekas-bekasnya yang memenuhi pipiku.

Aku bodoh.

Sejak awal, memang sudah tidak ada tempat.

… Yoongi hyung bukan milikku.

* * *

 **JUNGKOOK POV: OFF**

* * *

:

:

Jungkook duduk di tanah. Menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding gedung dorm mereka. Memejamkan matanya. Tak memperdulikan hawa dingin dan salju di sekelilingnya.

Dia hanya ingin mendengar suara hyungnya.

Hyung yang sangat dia cintai.

"Tae…"

"Hyung… apa kau sakit?" suara Taehyung.

"… Ani."

"… Aku membelikanmu kopi hyung."

"… Gomawo."

"…"

"… Hyung…?"

"… Mmm…?"

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"… Wae?"

"Aku ingin bersama denganmu."

Hening sejenak, sebelum suara Yoongi terdengar lagi.

"… Wae?"

Suara serak Taehyung menyusul. "… Tidak ada alasan khusus, hyung. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan hari ini denganmu."

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku seharian ini."

Hembusan napas kasar terdengar. Milik Yoongi.

"Kenapa harus hyung?"

"… Tak ada alasan khusus… aku hanya ingin."

Hening sejenak.

Jungkook bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya. Menanti jawaban Yoongi.

'Tolak, hyung… kumohon…' Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangannya. 'Tolak dia…'

* * *

 _Karena dia sudah tidak tahu lagi, harus diapakan harapannya yang kecil ini._

* * *

"… Baiklah."

Setelah itu, Jungkook bisa mendengar langkah dua membernya yang menjauh.

Begitu pula dengan harapannya.

Jungkook tersenyum, menengadah menatap langit siang yang masih menurunkan salju.

"… Ternyata… memang masih dia ya, hyung…"

Satu tangannya terulur. Menangkap kepingan salju yang jatuh.

Cantik sekali.

…

"… Dingin, hyung…"

:

:

* * *

 **-Jam 9 Malam…**

* * *

Jungkook memandang sisi kosong di sampingnya. Kini dia tengah berbaring di ranjang milik Yoongi.

Kosong.

Yoongi belum pulang juga.

Apa Yoongi sangat menikmati kencannya dengan Taehyung, sampai-sampai lupa waktu?

Jungkook tersenyum miris atas pikirannya sendiri.

Tentu saja.

Mereka saling mencintai.

Jungkook siapa?

Hanya ada Taehyung di dunia Yoongi.

… Mungkin…

… Mungkin Jungkook harus berhenti tidur di ranjang Yoongi.

Bagaimanapun Yoongi bukan miliknya.

"Ah, Yoongi belum pulang ya."

Jungkook melirik Seokjin yang baru masuk. Namja tinggi itu sudah lengkap dengan piyama merah muda bermotif marionya.

"Ne, hyung."

"Kau tidak menghubunginya?"

"…"

Seokjin memandangi Jungkook, heran. "Kenapa kau? Tumben sekali. Padahal biasanya kamu nempel-nempel terus ke Yoongi. Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"… Berisik."

Seokjin terkekeh. "Arraseo." Dia duduk di tepi ranjangnya lalu meraih ponselnya. Dia kemudian mendial seseorang. "… Yeoboseo? Yoongichi~!"

"Kamu dimana?"

"…"

"Ah~! Studio? Arraseo. Ani ani, aku hanya penasaran saja. Kapan kau pulang?"

Jungkook melirik Seokjin. Yoongi di studio? Apa Taehyung sudah pulang duluan?

"…"

"Ah~ kau sudah hampir selesai? Arraseo. Cepat pulang! Nee. Annyeong."

Seokjin mematikan ponselnya lalu melirik Jungkook. "So…? Apa kau tidak mau menjemputnya?"

Jungkook diam sejenak, berdebat dalam hati apakah dia harus pergi atau tidak.

… Memangnya dia siapa?

"Malam ini dingin sekali, dan Yoongi sepertinya hanya memakai jaket tipis." Pancing Seokjin. Member tertua itu tersenyum puas saat melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook sontak bangkit. Dia setengah berlari keluar menuju kamarnya. Dia meraih down jaket hitamnya dan biru langitnya dan memakai yang hitam.

Karena Yoongi terlihat manis dengan warna cerah.

"Magnae? Kau mau kemana-"

Jungkook berlari tergesa-gesa ke pintu depan –tak mengacuhkan Hoseok.

 **Blam**

Jungkook berlari secepat yang dia bisa dengan jaket biru langit di tangannya.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan Yoongi kedinginan!

… Karena dia sudah berjanji.

:

:

Kakinya terus berlari. Tak dia pedulikan napasnya yang memburu ataupun udara dingin yang menyapu wajahnya.

Di pikirannya hanya Yoongi.

Jungkook harap dia belum terlambat.

Semoga dia masih mempunyai kesempatan.

Dia akan menyatakannya sekali lagi.

Menyatakan bahwa dia mencintai Yoongi, bahwa dia lebih bisa membahagiakan Yoongi daripada Taehyung, bahwa dia akan membuat seluruh dunia Yoongi jadi lebih baik.

 _Bahwa Jungkooklah satu-satunya orang yang paling mencintai Yoongi._

Baru saja Jungkook hendak berbelok, sebuah suara berat menghentikannya.

"Kau siap, hyung? Tidak ada yang ketinggalan?"

Suara Taehyung.

"Ya. Kajja, kita pulang."

Yoongi.

Jungkook merapatkan dirinya ke dinding, menajamkan telinganya.

"Tunggu, hyung."

"Mwo?"

"… Boleh aku menciummu?"

Jungkook melotot. Dia bisa merasakan rahangnya mengeras sementara kedua tangannya terkepal.

Tidak.

TIDAK.

YOONGI MILIKNYA. TAEHYUNG TIDAK PUNYA HAK.

JUNGKOOK YANG PALING MENCINTAINYA.

… Memangnya Taehyung sudah berbuat apa…?

Jungkooklah yang terus berada di sisi Yoongi. Mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Berusaha membuatnya tertawa. Bahagia saat melihat senyumnya. Menemaninya dikala sedih. Merawatnya dikala sakit.

Yoongi adalah kebahagiaan Jungkook.

… Memangnya Taehyung sudah berbuat apa…?

"… Hmm…"

Setelah itu ada keheningan yang lama.

Membuat Jungkook membeku di tempatnya.

"… Gomawo, hyung."

"Saranghae, hyung. Jeongmal saranghae."

Membiarkan dunia Jungkook hancur.

* * *

 _Seluruhnya._

* * *

"… Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Sangat."

Jungkook harus pergi dari sini.

* * *

Karena tempatnya bukan di sini.

...

 **Dia terlambat.**

* * *

:::

 _'… Memangnya Taehyung sudah berbuat apa…?'_

Jawabannya simple, setelah Jungkook pikirkan lagi.

…

Taehyung sudah membuat Yoongi jatuh cinta.

…

 _… Bukan Jungkook._

:::

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Halooo!^^ saya kembali! Maaf lama sekali, tugas-tugas kuliah saya sangat mengerikan. Semoga FF ini masih ada yang menanti ya^_^

Jadi chapt depan ending. Heheh.

Saya sudah membaca semua review yang masuk, terima kasih banyak. Semoga kalian akan suka dengan endingnya.

Saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan, bagaimanapun juga saya masih pemula.

Sekian dari saya.

Terima kasih banyak, dan selamat tahun baru!^_^

 _-Siwgr3_/29-12-2017/_


	8. Eight (END)

:::

"Tae…"

"Ne, hyung?"

"Boleh aku minta hadiah ulang tahunku sekarang?"

"… Tentu, hyung."

:::

* * *

 _ **-Saat salju terakhir itu turun, saat itulah aku akan melupakanmu-**_

* * *

The Last Snow

.

Chapter 8: Eight (END)

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

TaeGi/YoonKook

.

 _©Siwgr3_

.

Cast: BTS, Other

.

Pair: ^_^

.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

.

Rated: T

.

Warn: BL(BoyxBoy), Cinta segitiga, saya pemula jadi akan ada banyak kesalahan

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!^^

* * *

 **TAEHYUNG'S POV: ON**

* * *

 _FLASHBACK: ON_

* * *

Aku membuka mataku.

Dan yang pertama kulihat adalah wajahnya.

Yoongi hyung.

Dia masih terlelap. Wajahnya manis sekali saat sedang tidur begini.

Seperti malaikat.

Begitu damai… yah walau aku belum pernah melihat malaikat sebelumnya.

Satu tanganku terangkat mengelus surainya. Wajah kami begitu dekat, aku bisa merasakan debaran di jantungku.

Rasanya menyenangkan.

Senyum perlahan mengembang di wajahku.

Aku suka perasaan ini.

Yoongi hyung sedikit bergumam, sepertinya terganggu dengan sentuhanku.

Aku cengar-cengir. Kudekatkan wajahku ke telinganya. "… Pagi, hyung." Bisikku pelan.

Yoongi hyung masih terlelap. Seperti tidak terganggu dengan bisikanku.

Aku memandangnya. Perlahan pandanganku turun ke bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Aku memajukan wajahku dan mempertemukan bibir kami.

Aku memejamkan mataku.

Rasanya menyenangkan.

Aku membuka mataku, perlahan tersenyum.

"… Saranghae, hyung."

:

:

"Tae…"

Aku memandang wajahnya. Kedua matanya sembab seperti baru saja menangis, wajahnya sedikit merah, sementara bibirnya kering.

"Hyung… apa kau sakit?" tanyaku. Rasanya jantungku terus berdetak tak nyaman, aku mengkhawatirkannya.

Aku benci melihatnya saat ini. Melihatnya seperti ini, membuat dadaku sesak.

"… Ani." Hanya itu jawabannya.

Aku menjatuhkan pandanganku sejenak ke tanah, sebelum kembali mendongak menatapnya.

Dia memandangiku. Dan aku tidak paham arti tatapannya.

"… Aku membelikanmu kopi hyung." Gumamku sambil mengulurkan kantong kresekku.

Yoongi hyung beralih memandang tanganku, lama, sampai akhirnya dia mengambilnya. "… Gomawo." Dia tersenyum.

Aku ikut tersenyum.

Kami terdiam cukup lama. Yoongi hyung menatap tanah, sementara aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"…"

Akhirnya kuberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"… Hyung…?"

"… Mmm…?"

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

Yoongi hyung perlahan mendongak, menatapku.

Masih dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"… Wae?"

"Aku ingin bersama denganmu." Jawabku.

Yoongi hyung masih memandangiku, lama, sebelum dia kembali bersuara.

"… Wae?"

Entah kenapa, mendengar nada suaranya… membuatku merasa sakit.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Hanya saja, aku merasa seperti… aku mulai berpikir kalau…

Jangan-jangan akulah penyebab Yoongi hyung menangis.

Tapi kenapa?

Aku tersenyum kecut. "… Tidak ada alasan khusus, hyung. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan hari ini denganmu."

"Hah?"

Yoongi hyung terdengar marah.

… Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku seharian ini."

Yoongi hyung menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Kenapa harus hyung?"

Aku menunduk memainkan jariku, mendadak merasa gugup. "… Tak ada alasan khusus… aku hanya ingin."

Hening sejenak.

"… Baiklah."

:

:

Kami berkeliling kompleks.

Sungguh, aku tidak tahu harus membawanya kemana.

Selama perjalanan kami, aku hanya menemukan keheningan yang memuakkan. Sesekali aku meliriknya, dan dia hanya memandang kosong ke depan. Tak ada ekspresi sama sekali.

Aku khawatir.

Tiba-tiba langkah Yoongi hyung terhenti –membuatku ikut berhenti juga.

"Jadi… sebenarnya kita mau kemana, Taehyung ah?" pertanyaan itu lolos dari bibirnya. "Sedari tadi kita Cuma berputar-putar. Hyung punya kerjaan, Taehyung ah."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku bisa mendengar keputus asaan di suaranya.

Dan aku tidak menyukainya.

Seakan akulah yang membuat Yoongi hyung kecewa.

Aku diam, menunduk memandang tanah. Tak tahu harus merespon apa.

Hening sejenak, sebelum suara Yoongi hyung kembali terdengar.

"… Ayo ke taman."

:

:

Jadi di sinilah kami.

Duduk berdampingan di ayunan taman. Memandang langit, tak bersuara sedikitpun.

Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Tae."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Ne, hyung?"

Yoongi hyung masih memandang langit dengan wajah sendunya. "… Bagaimana kabarmu…?"

Aku menggigit bibirku. Pandanganku kembali teralih ke langit yang masih menurunkan salju. Kami terjebak dalam kesunyian yang lama, sampai akhirnya mulutku berhasil berbicara.

"Baik, hyung."

Yoongi hyung hanya berdehem sebagai balasan.

"… Bagaimana denganmu, hyung…?"

Aku meliriknya, dan menemukan sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"… Kurasa aku sudah lebih baik."

Aku menatapnya penuh tanya. "… Apa kau tadi menangis, hyung…?"

Yoongi hyung memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin dingin berhembus menyapu wajahnya. Mulutnya kemudian terbuka.

"Laguku sudah hampir selesai, Taehyung ah."

Aku membelalak.

Lagu…?

Lagu yang dia perdengarkan padaku waktu itu?

"… Aku sudah hampir selesai."

Aku menggigit bibirku. "… Jadi…? Kau akan melupakanku?"

Yoongi hyung membuka matanya, melirikku sambil tersenyum. "… Menurutmu?"

Aku terdiam, tak bisa memproses kata-katanya.

Yoongi hyung kemudian berdiri dan melangkah ke depanku. Tangannya perlahan terangkat dan mengusap suraiku.

Lembut sekali.

Aku memejamkan mataku, membiarkan elusannya memanjakanku.

"Tae."

Aku membuka mataku, dan menemukannya tersenyum hangat tanpa menghentikan usapannya.

"… Laguku sudah hampir selesai."

Aku merasakan pukulan kuat di dadaku. Aku tidak mau mendengar itu. Apa maksudnya berkata begitu?

Kuraih tangannya lalu kuletakkan di pipiku. Memandangnya. "… Lalu?"

Yoongi hyung hanya tersenyum.

Aku balas tersenyum seraya berdiri.

"… Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

Dia balas memandangku dalam.

Senyumannya melebar.

"… Jinjja…?"

Aku balas tersenyum. Tanganku bergerak meremas bahunya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, hyung. Aku tahu, aku terlambat menyadarinya. Tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu, hyung."

Yang kulihat selanjutnya mampu membuat dadaku menghangat.

Yoongi hyung memberiku senyuman tercantik yang pernah kulihat.

Aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Dia sungguh sempurna.

Bagaimana aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Perlahan aku meraih tubuh kecilnya, dan memeluknya erat.

Mengistirahatkan daguku di puncak kepalanya, bernapas lega.

Karena kini dia ada di pelukanku.

Orang yang kucintai.

"… Saranghaeyo, hyungie…"

…

… Tubuhnya hangat.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK: OFF_

* * *

 **TAEHYUNG'S POV: OFF**

* * *

:

:

* * *

 **JUNGKOOK'S POV: ON**

* * *

Beberapa hari sudah lewat sejak malam itu.

Malam dimana duniaku hancur. Malam insiden 'ciuman' di studio.

Sejak malam itu juga, Yoongi hyung dan Tae hyung menjadi dekat. Tae hyung sering merangkulnya dan tersenyum ceria padanya. Sementara Yoongi hyung membalasnya dengan senyumannya.

Senyumannya yang sangat kucintai.

Mereka tampak sangat bahagia.

Sementara aku?

Aku sudah tidak pernah lagi menatap mata Yoongi hyung. Bicarapun seadanya.

Aku takut menangis.

Aku takut jika bicara terlalu lama dengannya, dia akan mengatakannya.

 _"Maaf, Jungkook ah. Aku dan Tae sudah jadian."_

Aku takut mendengarnya langsung dari bibir Yoongi hyung.

Aku tidak mau menerimanya.

Aku tidak tahu diri.

Dan aku membenci diriku sendiri karenanya.

Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?

Di mana letak kesalahannya?

 ** _"Saranghae!"_**

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Aku kembali memfokuskan pandanganku ke layar televisi. Entah aku kelamaan melamun atau bagaimana, acara komedi yang kutonton tadi sudah terganti dengan drama picisan.

Aku memperhatikan wajah menangis aktris itu. Aktingnya bagus juga.

Sementara si aktor memandangnya dengan wajah dingin. **_"… Mian."_**

 _ **"Lalu kenapa kau memelukku?! Menciumku?!"**_

 _ **"… Aku hanya sedang kehilangan pikiranku. Itu semua hanya kesalahan. Kau tahu 'kan, aku sudah punya seseorang yang kucintai. Sekarang…"**_

Si aktor berbalik.

 _ **"… Hiduplah dengan baik. Selamat tinggal."**_

Si aktor lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan si aktris yang jatuh terduduk di tanah bersalju. Dia mulai menangis.

 _ **"Harusnya sejak awal aku tidak mengatakannya…!"**_

 _ **"Aku idiot…!"**_

 _ **"Aku mencintainya… hiks… aku ingin bersamanya…!"**_

 _ **"Kenapa sesakit ini…?"**_

 _ **"Saat orang yang kau cintai hanya menganggapmu sebagai kesalahan…?"**_

 _ **"… Saat dia mencintai orang lain, dan kau seenaknya masuk…?"**_

 _ **"… Aku benar-benar idiot…"**_

…

… Ah…

"Hng? Ah? Drama ini lagi? Perasaan diulang terus."

Aku tidak mengacuhkan suara Jimin hyung. Bahkan saat dia duduk di sampingku dan mulai memperhatikan wajahku.

Aku tetap memandang kosong ke arah layar televisi.

…

… Kesalahan…

Apa selama ini Yoongi hyung menganggapku sebagai kesalahan…?

Membebaninya? Akulah yang seenaknya masuk. Aku mengganggunya. Aku membuatnya semakin terluka.

Akulah kesalahan itu.

Jika dulu aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku, apa sekarang Yoongi hyung masih akan tersenyum padaku? Apa kami akan baik-baik saja?

Apa Yoongi hyung akan tetap jadi milikku? Meski hanya dalam bayangku saja?

Mungkin jika aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku, Yoongi hyung tidak akan punya pikiran untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Tae, Tae tidak akan menyadari perasaannya, dan mereka tidak akan bersama.

… Aku benar-benar jahat…

Tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Benar-benar tulus. Aku ingin bersamanya. Aku ingin senyumannya hanya untukku. Tawanya, aku ingin dia membelai rambutku, mengatakan dia juga mencintaiku.

Bahwa aku adalah kebahagiaannya.

… Aku sangat mencintainya.

Sungguh.

"… Kau menangis juga, Kookie? Karena drama ini?" Tanya Jimin hyung pelan.

"…"

"Kau tahu…"

Aku bisa merasakan belaian lembutnya di kepalaku.

"… Waktu itu Yoongi hyung juga menangis."

:

:

Aku berbaring di ranjangku, memandang langit-langit, memikirkan urusanku sendiri. Hari sudah sore.

… Besok Yoongi hyung ulang tahun.

Hah… memangnya kenapa? Toh ada Taehyung. Aku ada di dekat Yoongi hyung pun tidak akan berguna.

Aku hanya akan menyelamatinya besok, setelah itu aku akan mengurung diri di kamar. Mungkin bermain game.

Terdengar menyedihkan memang, menunjukan pada Yoongi hyung bahwa aku tak bisa melepasnya.

Tapi kau mau aku melakukan apa?

 _Krieet_

Pintu kamarku terbuka dengan perlahan –membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku terlalu malas untuk sekedar menoleh. Palingan Jimin hyung atau Namjoon hyung.

Tapi suara serak terdengar, dan aku tahu itu bukan mereka.

"Jungkook ah."

Aku sontak menoleh dengan mata melotot.

Yoongi hyung.

Tubuhku langsung terasa kaku, aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku ke segala arah selain Yoongi hyung.

Aku merasa buruk.

"Jungkook ah, lihat hyung."

Apa dia akan memberitahuku? Tentang hubungannya dengan Tae hyung?

Aku takut.

"Jungkook ah."

Aku terpaksa menatapnya.

Jantungku berdenyut menyakitkan. Kugigit bibir bawahku, berusaha menahan kata-kata yang rasanya akan segera meledak.

* * *

 **"JANGAN BILANG, HYUNG!"**

 **"DIAMLAH!"**

 **"BERHENTI!"**

 **"JANGAN!"**

 **"AKU SUDAH TAHU! JADI JANGAN KATAKAN!"**

* * *

Tak ada suara yang keluar.

Aku hanya membisu. Memandangnya dengan wajah kosong.

Yoongi hyung melangkah mendekat, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjangku.

"… Hyung punya permintaan."

Aku diam, mendengarkan. Menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya.

"Temani hyung seharian ini."

Aku masih memproses maksud kata-katanya, saat Yoongi hyung melanjutkan.

"Kita bisa ke taman bermain atau aquarium. Kita juga bisa makan sate kambing kesukaanmu. Pokoknya terserah padamu. Bagaimana?"

Yoongi hyung tersenyum.

… Ah…

Aku mengerti.

Yoongi hyung hanya ingin menghiburku sebelum mengatakannya.

Dia ingin memperingan rasa sakitku.

Aku akan menemaninya seharian ini.

Karena besok, Tae hyunglah bintang utamanya.

Tae hyunglah yang akan merayakan ulang tahun Yoongi hyung.

Bukan aku.

Aku tersenyum kecut.

Memang begitu ya…

Apa boleh buat. Jika memang demi kebahagiaan Yoongi hyung, aku akan mencoba menerimanya.

"… Baik, hyung." Aku berusaha mengontrol suaraku agar tidak terdengar bergetar.

Yoongi hyung tersenyum semakin lebar. "… Kau mau kemana?"

Aku tersenyum menanggapinya.

"… Ada satu tempat…"

* * *

:::

 _Karena apapun yang terjadi_

 _Aku akan selalu mencintaimu_

:::

* * *

Kami kembali lagi ke tempat itu.

Tempat rahasia kami berdua. Tempat dimana aku menciumnya untuk pertama kalinya. Dimana kami tertawa bersama. Dimana aku bisa melihat wajah meronanya yang hanya untukku. Dimana kami makan es serut bersama. Dimana… aku bahagia.

Kini tempat ini akan menjadi kenangan terakhirku tentang perasaanku.

Ironis memang.

Tapi aku sudah bertekad. Setelah malam ini, aku akan membiarkan Yoongi hyung bahagia bersama Tae hyung. Membiarkan Yoongi hyung bahagia.

Karena dia adalah kebahagiaanku.

Dan aku sudah tidak mau egois lagi.

Jadi biarkan aku menikmati malam ini.

Setidaknya senyumnya itu hanya untukku.

Meski untuk malam ini saja.

Aku menengadah, memandang langit malam dan butiran-butiran salju yang turun.

Saljunya sudah berkurang drastis sekali.

* * *

 _ **-Saat salju terakhir itu turun, saat itulah aku akan melupakanmu-**_

* * *

Aku tersenyum.

Sepertinya lagu itu berlaku untukku. Bukan Yoongi hyung.

Karena pada akhirnya, akulah yang harus melupakannya.

Ah… saljunya sudah hampir habis…

… Aku harus berjuang.

Meski bukan dengan Yoongi hyung, aku akan bahagia. Aku bisa bertahan. Aku akan menemukan orang lain. Aku bisa tersenyum padanya.

Dan mengatakan, _"Aku baik-baik saja."_

Semuanya akan berakhir baik. Semuanya akan bahagia.

… Sial…

 _Who am I to kidding…_

Aku menghentakkan kakiku kuat, sementara tanganku terkepal. Rasanya aku ingin menghancurkan kursi kayu yang sedang kududuki ini.

Hahah… aku sudah mulai gila.

Aku gila karena Yoongi hyung. Aku gila karena sudah mencintainya. Aku takut kehilangannya.

Dia adalah segala-galanya bagiku.

Dan jika besok aku melihatnya bersama Tae hyung, aku harus tersenyum walau tak mau.

Aku membenci perasaan ini.

Perasaan sakit ini.

Inikah yang Yoongi hyung rasakan setiap Tae hyung membicarakan Irene?

Rasanya aku mulai mengerti.

"Jungkook ah, maaf lama."

Aku menoleh, menemukan Yoongi hyung yang berjalan ke arahku dengan dua kantong kresek di tangannya. Dia tersenyum manis sekali, sukses menghancurkan motivasiku untuk _move-on_. "Yang ini sate kambingmu, yang ini cola kalengan."

Aku mengangguk, membalas senyumannya. Dia lalu duduk di sampingku dan mulai mengeluarkan hasil perburuannya.

Aku terus memandang wajahnya. Kedua mata sipit dan hidungnya, bibir meronanya, juga kulit putihnya yang semakin bersinar di bawah terpaan sinar bulan. Juga hiasan salju putih yang terkadang turun melewatinya.

Dia sangat cantik.

Dia seorang malaikat.

Walau mulutnya terkadang kotor.

… Seringkali kotor.

Tapi aku mencintainya.

Jadi aku ingin melihatnya. Setiap inci dari wajahnya. Aku ingin mengukirnya dalam di ingatanku. Agar sewaktu-waktu aku bisa mengingatnya lagi.

Betapa sempurna orang yang kucintai ini.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tanya Yoongi hyung santai, masih sibuk mengeluarkan sate kambingku.

Aku tersenyum kecil, masih memandangnya. "… Kau cantik, hyung."

Dia tersenyum dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. Dia tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Membiarkanku memandanginya.

Begitu selesai menata sate kambingnya, Yoongi hyung bersuara. "Makanlah."

Aku terkekeh mendengar nada perintah di suaranya. Kuraih satu tusuk sate, dan memakannya sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke langit malam. Yoongi hyung menenggak colanya dan ikut memandang langit.

"… Jungkook ah."

"Ya, hyung?"

"Kenapa kau ingin ke sini? Maksudku, kita bisa ke sini kapan saja. Kukira kau mau ke taman bermain atau bioskop atau sejenisnya."

Aku tetap tersenyum. "Aku tidak mau ke tempat seperti itu, hyung."

"Wae?"

"Karena waktu berjalan jauh lebih cepat di sana."

"…"

"Dan aku ingin bersama denganmu lebih lama."

Aku tersenyum.

"Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu, walau mungkin hanya obrolan kecil yang membosankan untukmu. Tapi aku ingin mengetahui banyak hal tentangmu. Aku ingin bisa melewati malam ini dengan baik bersamamu."

"Aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu sedikit lebih lama, hyung."

Yoongi hyung tak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Tidak masalah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, hyung…?" tanyaku, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terasa sangat canggung.

"Ah… baik. Laguku sudah selesai."

Aku tersenyum. "Cukhae, hyung."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Aku bisa merasakan napasku tercekat. Tapi aku berusaha tetap tersenyum. Walau yang keluar mungkin hanya senyum pahit.

Kuharap Yoongi hyung tidak melihatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Begitukah?"

Aku tak menjawab. Karena jika aku menjawab, rasanya aku akan menangis.

Dan aku tidak mau menangis di depan Yoongi hyung.

"… Menangislah."

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku menegang.

"Menangislah, Jungkook ah."

Aku menunduk, menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tak ada yang akan mendengarmu di sini. Kau bisa menangis sepuasnya."

Itu kata-kataku waktu itu. Saat kami pertama kali ke sini.

* * *

 _"Tak ada yang akan mendengarmu di sini. Kau bisa menangis sepuasnya."_

* * *

Senyum kecil mengembang di wajahku.

Mendengar kalimatku keluar dari bibirnya di saat seperti ini…

… Aku membencinya.

"Menangislah, Jungkook ah."

"… Wae…?"

"Karena kau terluka."

Aku sontak tertawa mendengar jawabannya. "… Ya… aku terluka…"

Karena dirimu, hyung.

Aku terluka karena kamu.

"Karena itu, menangislah."

Aku masih tertawa, meski air mataku sudah jatuh.

Aku benci perasaan ini. Yoongi hyung akan meninggalkanku. Dia akan bersama Tae hyung.

Dia bukan milikku.

Dan aku membencinya.

Sangat membencinya.

Aku terus menangis. Cukup lama. Yoongi hyung hanya diam di sampingku. Masih mendongak menatap langit.

Seakan membiarkanku mengeluarkan semua yang kupendam selama ini.

Tangisku tidak berhenti. Aku benci perasaan ini. Sekelilingku terasa begitu dingin. Seakan aku sendirian.

Aku ketakutan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tangisku berangsur-angsur berhenti. Wajahku pasti berantakan. Hatiku masih terasa sakit, tapi aku merasa lebih baik setelah menangis.

Setidaknya aku sudah mengeluarkannya sedikit, pikirku.

"Kau ingat, Jungkook ah…?" aku melirik Yoongi hyung, dia masih memandang langit. "Yang pernah kau katakan padaku waktu itu. Di sini."

"…"

"Kau bilang kau akan menghapus Taehyung. Sampai aku mencintaimu."

… Yoongi hyung akan menolakku. Bodoh sekali aku, mengira bisa segampang itu menghapus namja setampan Tae hyung.

"Kau bilang aku bisa melukaimu. Katamu kau akan tetap di sini, mencintaiku."

Kuharap Yoongi hyung berhenti berbelit-belit dan mengatakannya langsung. Bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mencintaiku, karena dia memiliki Tae hyung.

Bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

"Kau bilang kau akan membuatku melihatmu." Yoongi hyung menoleh ke arahku. Tersenyum. "Kau bilang akan menggantikannya."

Aku memandangnya, bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Apa Yoongi hyung meledekku atau bagaimana… aku sudah tidak paham lagi.

"Setelah itu kau menciumku."

Aku menjatuhkan pandanganku kembali ke lantai, menggigit bibirku. Tak tahu harus merespon apa.

"… Jungkook ah."

"… Ya, hyung…?"

"Kau mau mendengar laguku?"

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Tentu saja, hyung."

Aku kemudian memejamkan mataku. Menunggu hingga instrument piano itu terdengar.

Lagu Yoongi hyung untuk Tae hyung.

… Tapi kini sudah menjadi lagu untukku. Yah, walau itu hanya pemikiranku saja.

Pada akhirnya, lagu ini tetap ditujukan untuk Tae hyung.

Hanya Tae hyung.

* * *

" _Ketika salju turun, melapisi bumi denganku yang tersenyum murung."_

" _Satu persatu terus turun, menghujaniku yang terdiam mematung di bawahnya."_

" _Bahkan saat dia yang seharusnya terbang lurus di angkasa, malah jatuh dan terkurung."_

" _Tanganku terulur, merasakan kelembutan salju yang turun."_

" _Yang mengingatkanku padamu, dan senyumanmu."_

" _Mengingatkanku pada senyum hangatmu, yang terasa dingin di sekujur tubuhku."_

" _Menyadarkanku bahwa aku mencintaimu, walau bagimu hanya perasaan semu."_

" _Mencintai segalanya tentangmu."_

" _Kedua matamu yang penuh bintang itu."_

" _Kedua mata yang sangat kucintai itu."_

" _Juga cintaku yang terasa begitu jauh."_

" _Yang dengan bodohnya terus kukejar, di bawah hujan salju."_

" _Jika aku tak bisa menjauh, salju itu akan terus turun."_

" _Menghujaniku tanpa henti, membuatku tak bisa melihat mentari."_

" _Karena itu, aku akan bersumpah di sini, berdiri di hadapanmu."_

" _Saat salju terakhir turun, saat itulah aku akan melupakanmu."_

* * *

" _ **Saat salju terakhir itu turun, dia datang menjemputmu."**_

* * *

… Tae hyung…?

Ini suara Tae hyung…?

* * *

" _ **Bahkan meski aku memelukmu, kau berontak melepas diri."**_

" _ **Hingga detik terakhir datang dan kau pergi."**_

" _ **Bersama dia yang selalu menanti."**_

" _ **Kepada siapa aku harus marah, bahkan lagu ini tercipta karena kebodohanku."**_

" _ **Saat terlambat menjadi kebiasaanku, dan aku tak punya apapun lagi selain kemarahanku."**_

" _ **Kekecewaanku."**_

" _ **Kesedihanku."**_

" _ **Karena salju terakhir itu sudah turun."**_

" _ **Dan kau sudah melupakanku."**_

* * *

Aku melotot.

Bagian hooknya…

Tae hyung bernyanyi.

Suara rap Yoongi hyung kembali terdengar.

* * *

" _Mengapa semua harus terjadi?"_

" _Saat dunia mengutuk, dan kau tak membantu."_

" _Bukankah aku memang selalu sendiri?"_

" _Meski saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat semuanya selain dirimu."_

" _Dan itu yang kau sebut cinta, yang perlahan membunuhku dengan cepat."_

" _Bahkan terkadang kedua mata penuh bintang itu membuat cahayaku menghilang."_

" _Jadi beritahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan jika pada akhirnya kita tak bisa bertemu."_

" _Dan aku hanya sendirian menjalani hidup sampahku tanpa pelukmu."_

" _Karena malam bersalju ini mulai berakhir."_

" _Karena aku sudah bersumpah padamu, bodoh."_

" _Saat salju terakhir turun, saat itulah aku akan melupakanmu."_

* * *

" _ **Saat salju terakhir itu turun, dia datang menjemputmu."**_

" _ **Dia yang selama ini hanya bayangku, kini berhasil mendapatkanmu."**_

" _ **Di saat debaran jantungmu hanya tertuju padanya."**_

" _ **Bukan aku."**_

" _ **Bukan aku."**_

" _ **Bahkan kau sudah tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kau mencintaiku."**_

" _ **Di benakmu hanya dia."**_

 _ **"Duniamu hanya dia."**_

 _ **"Dan cintamu hanya untuknya."**_

" _ **Bukan aku."**_

" _ **Bukan aku."**_

" _ **Karena salju terakhir itu sudah turun."**_

" _ **Dan kau sudah melupakanku."**_

* * *

 _"Kini aku menemukan dia."_

 _"Dia yang membuatku bahagia."_

 _"Dia yang membuatku merasa berharga."_

 _"Dia yang dengan yakinnya berkata akan menghapusmu."_

 _"Menggantikanmu, dan menjadikanku kebahagiaannya."_

 _"Masih jelas teringat bibirnya saat itu."_

 _"Menciumku."_

 _"Terasa hangat di tengah salju yang jatuh."_

 _"Dan fakta bahwa aku hanya memakai piyama saat itu."_

 _"Dia berhasil menghangatkanku dengan seluruh cintanya."_

 _"Hingga pada akhirnya aku menemukannya."_

 _"Dia yang menggantikanmu."_

 _"Menghapusmu."_

 _"Dan tempat berlabuhnya seluruh cintaku."_

 _"Karena salju terakhir ini terasa begitu manis."_

 _"Saat dia menghancurkan duniaku."_

 _"Dan menggantikannya."_

 _"Kini dialah duniaku."_

 _"Dan aku sangat mencintainya."_

* * *

Aku membeku di tempatku.

Lagu itu masih berlanjut.

Tapi bukan nyanyian Tae hyung ataupun suara rap Yoongi hyung.

Hanya suara biasa Yoongi hyung, berbicara.

Kepadaku.

* * *

" _Yak… bocah… terima kasih karena sudah mau mencintai ahjussi jelek ini."_

 _"..."_

"… _Saranghaeyo..."_

* * *

Lagunya selesai.

Aku masih terdiam di tempatku. Masih berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

… Apa ini hanya candaan atau semacamnya…? Atau Yoongi hyung serius…? Itu artinya dia mencintaiku…? Tapi waktu itu dia membiarkan Tae hyung menciumnya… jadi apa maksudnya ini…?

"Jungkook ah, apa kau nonton berita?"

Aku tersentak dari konflik batinku. "N-ne?!"

"… Kau nonton berita?"

Aku gelagapan. "A-ah… belakangan ini tidak…" jawabku grogi.

Yoongi hyung mendengus. "… Kau memang tak pernah menonton berita."

Aku mempoutkan bibirku. Rasanya Yoongi hyung seperti mengejekku.

"Kemarin di berita mereka bilang…" Yoongi hyung menghembuskan napasnya kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Katanya ada kemungkinan malam ini salju terakhir turun."

Aku hanya bergumam kecil. Bingung harus merespon apa.

Yoongi hyung kemudian meraih tanganku untuk berdiri kemudian membawaku menuju pagar pembatas. Dia memandang langit, sementara aku di sampingnya hanya memandangnya.

Otakku masih sulit memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"… Kau melihatku, 'kan?"

"Ne?"

"Waktu itu… aku menangis sendirian di sini. Kau mendengarku 'kan?"

Aku menelan salivaku susah payah.

"Aku bisa mendengar suaramu. Samar…" Pandangan Yoongi hyung menyendu. "Kau ikut menangis."

Aku menggigit bibirku. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"… Saat aku berpapasan dengan Tae, kau juga melihatku 'kan?"

"…"

"… Aku sudah banyak menyakitimu ya…"

"…"

"… Mau kuceritakan sesuatu, bocah…?"

"… Ne…?"

"… Tentang aku dan Tae…"

"…"

"… Hari itu."

* * *

 _FLASHBACK: ON_

* * *

"… Saranghaeyo, hyungie…"

Yoongi memejamkan matanya, tersenyum mendengar bisikan Taehyung.

"… Kenapa kau mencintaiku, Tae ah?"

Hening sejenak, sebelum Taehyung menjawabnya. "Aku suka melihat senyumanmu… dan tubuhmu terasa pas dipelukanku. Aku juga menyukai perasaan yang kurasakan saat menyentuhmu, hyung."

"Begitukah?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"… Tae."

"Ne, hyung?"

"Apa kau belakangan ini nonton berita?"

Taehyung mengernyit karena pertanyaan random Yoongi. "Berita? Ani…"

Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Kalian sama saja." Dia kemudian mendengus.

Taehyung terdiam di tempatnya.

Kalian?

"Kata berita…" Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya seraya memejamkan matanya. "Sebentar lagi salju terakhir turun."

Tenggorokan Taehyung terasa kering.

"Kau tahu, Tae ah… aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak pernah berbohong. Kau adalah duniaku." Yoongi perlahan melepas pelukan mereka, memandang Taehyung dalam sambil tersenyum manis. "Kau adalah segala-galanya bagiku. aku selalu bermimpi bahwa kau akan membalas perasaanku suatu hari. Dan aku pasti akan seratus persen menjawab bahwa aku juga mencintaimu."

Taehyung memandang kosong kepadanya.

"… Tapi duniaku perlahan runtuh, Tae ah." Yoongi tersenyum. "Jungkooklah yang meruntuhkannya."

"…"

"Seenaknya menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Mendobrak masuk ke dalam duniaku tentangmu. Mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku lebih dari aku mencintaimu. Bahwa dia akan menghapusmu… dan membuatku melihatnya." Yoongi terkekeh. "Dia percaya diri sekali saat mengatakan itu."

Jari Yoongi perlahan terangkat mengusap surai Taehyung.

"Awalnya aku berpikir, tak mungkin duniaku ini akan hancur hanya karena bocah sepertinya. Aku mencintaimu seperti aku tidak pernah mencintai sebelumnya… kau tahu itu, Tae ah?" Yoongi memejamkan matanya, seperti mengenang sesuatu. "Tapi aku salah. Bocah itu benar-benar keras kepala."

"Dia selalu berkeliaran di sekitarku, bermanja-manja padaku, tak pernah membiarkanku sendirian…"

"… Sekuat tenaga menunjukan rasa cintanya padaku. Membuatku tertawa dengan semua tingkahnya. Dia membuatku bahagia, Tae ah."

"… Dia membuatku memikirkannya. Dan saat aku sadar, aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku merasakan 'cinta' kepadamu."

"…"

"… Jungkook berhasil menghapusmu, Tae ah. Duniaku yang dulunya hanya tentangmu, kini perlahan-lahan dipenuhi bocah itu."

"…"

"Dia membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya."

"Dicintai."

"Dan akhirnya, jantungku mulai berdebar untuknya. Wajahku merona tanpa bisa kukontrol. Sentuhannya membuatku merasa nyaman."

"Sekarang, dialah duniaku."

"…"

"Kau tahu, Tae ah…" Yoongi membuka matanya, memandang Taehyung dengan senyuman manisnya. "Aku memang menangis tadi. Karenamu. Tapi bukan kesalahanmu."

"…"

"Awalnya aku menyalahkanmu. Tapi setelah kupikir lagi… ini semua kesalahanku."

"Ini semua hanya kesalahan belaka."

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyatakannya padamu, Tae ah."

"Harusnya aku membiarkanmu bahagia dengan Irene."

"Aku yang salah di sini."

"… Aku memang bodoh."

Sejurus setelah Yoongi mengatakan itu, Taehyung menariknya lagi untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Yoongi diam, membiarkan Taehyung memeluknya. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh namja tampan itu bergetar. Tapi dia tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"… Hyung…"

"… Ne?"

"… Apa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan kesempatan kedua…?"

Hening sejenak.

Sampai satu tangan Yoongi terangkat dan menepuk bahu Taehyung pelan.

"… Aku pernah mencintaimu, Tae ah."

"…"

Suara Yoongi kembali terdengar. "Tapi itu hanya kesalahan belaka."

Yoongi tersenyum.

"… Ani. Itu sama sekali bukan kesalahan. Mencintaimu bukan kesalahan."

"… Sikapkulah yang salah."

"…"

"Maafkan hyung, Tae ah."

"Berhenti meminta maaf, hyung…" bisik Taehyung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "… Aku yang terlambat."

Yoongi menepuk-nepuk punggung Taehyung.

Hening.

Yoongi hanya membiarkan Taehyung memeluknya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama, Yoongi angkat bicara.

"Tae…"

"Ne, hyung?"

"Boleh aku minta hadiah ulang tahunku sekarang?"

"… Tentu, hyung."

:

:

Yoongi ingin Taehyung menyanyikan hook lagunya.

Jadi di sinilah Taehyung, di studio, mendengarkan lagu yang sedang diputar Yoongi.

Lagu yang indah sekali.

… Tapi membuat Taehyung membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Bagian akhirnya masih belum jadi... yang kulakukan hanya mengubah beatnya sedikit."

Taehyung membuka matanya kemudian memberikan senyuman hangatnya pada Yoongi. "Lagu yang indah, hyung."

Yoongi hyung membalas senyumanku. "Gomawo." Dia meraih notesnya. "Uh, jadi lirik bagian hooknya dan rap akhirnya belum selesai. Tapi kurasa aku bisa menyelesaikannya sekarang." Dia kemudian meraih pulpennya.

Taehyung memberanikan diri menyela. "Hyung…"

Yoongi menoleh. "Ne?"

Taehyung memberi senyuman tipisnya.

"… Boleh aku yang menulis liriknya…?"

:

:

Yoongi melirik jam, sudah malam.

Dia memonitori Taehyung membuat liriknya sampai lupa waktu. Tadi Seokjin sudah meneleponnya, mengingatkannya akan waktu.

"Tae, lanjutnya nanti saja. Ayo pulang."

Taehyung merengut. "Aku masih ingin di sini."

Yoongi berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Taehyung yang duduk di sofa. "Yak!" tangannya bergerak menjewer kuping Taehyung. "Kau mau Seokjin hyung membunuhku, hm?"

Taehyung cengar-cengir setelah Yoongi melepas jewerannya. "Iya, iya, aku mengerti, hyuuunggg… aku akan lanjut di dorm."

Yoongi tersenyum. "Ne."

Dia meraih tasnya lalu memasukan barang-barangnya. Taehyung membenahi tumpukan kertas hasil coretannya di atas meja dan memasukannya ke dalam tas Yoongi.

Saat Yoongi menatapnya, Taehyung hanya melempar senyum kotaknya.

"Titip, hyung~!"

Yoongi mendengus. "Dasar." Tangannya bergerak mengusap surai Taehyung sebentar. Dia lalu melangkah ke pintu diekori Taehyung.

Yoongi kemudian membuka pintu.

"Kau siap, hyung? Tidak ada yang ketinggalan?"

Suara Taehyung menghentikan pergerakannya.

Yoongi menoleh sambil tersenyum simpul. "Ya. Kajja, kita pulang."

Taehyung menahan lengan Yoongi. "Tunggu, hyung."

"Mwo?" Yoongi mengernyit.

Taehyung mengigit bibirnya, memandang Yoongi penuh ketakutan. "… Boleh aku menciummu?"

"… Hmm…"

Taehyung tersenyum tatkala Yoongi memejamkan matanya.

Dia lalu memajukan wajahnya.

Membiarkan bibirnya menempel di dahi Yoongi.

Lama sampai akhirnya dia menjauhkan wajahnya, memamerkan senyum kotaknya kepada Yoongi yang sudah membuka matanya.

"… Gomawo, hyung."

Yoongi ikut tersenyum.

Taehyung menunduk sejenak, sebelum meraih kedua tangan Yoongi, kemudian menatap kedua maniknya dalam.

"Saranghae, hyung. Jeongmal saranghae."

Dia mengangkat satu tangan Yoongi dan mengecup punggung tangannya. "… Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Sangat."

Lama, Yoongi masih tersenyum manis.

Taehyung perlahan melepas genggamannya sambil terkekeh.

"… Sayangnya aku terlambat ya, hyung…?"

* * *

 _FLASHBACK: OFF_

* * *

Aku memandang langit, mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Yoongi hyung.

… Ini bukan mimpi 'kan…?

Yoongi hyung mencintaiku…

… Ini nyata…

Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa karena ini begitu mendadak untukku.

"… Kook ah."

"Ne, hyung?"

"Kau dengar tidak?"

Aku terkekeh. "Dengar kok, hyung. Aku Cuma bingung harus melakukan apa. Ini terlalu mendadak." jawabku jujur.

Yoongi mendengus, lalu ikut memandang langit. "… Sudah beberapa hari ini kau tidak ngobrol denganku…"

Aku hanya berdehem sebagai balasan.

Kami kemudian larut dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Aku senang dia ada di sampingku sekarang.

… Ini masih terasa seperti mimpi…

"Kau tidak mau menciumku, Jungkook ah?"

Aku meliriknya seraya tersenyum. Yoongi hyung masih memandang langit, tampak gelisah. Mungkin dia mengira aku sudah tidak mencintainya? Aku tertawa dalam hati.

Manis.

"Hyung."

"Mwo?" dia menoleh kepadaku. Wajahnya seketika memerah saat menyadari jarak di antara wajah kami berdua.

"Saranghae." Kataku sambil tersenyum hangat.

Dia memandangku, dan perlahan dia tersenyum manis –wajahnya melega.

"… Nado saranghae."

Aku kemudian mendekatkan wajahku. Mencium bibirnya yang terasa hangat sekali.

Aku bisa merasakannya tersenyum. Kedua tangannya bergerak meremas bahuku, sementara kepalanya bergerak memperdalam ciuman kami.

Aku terus menciumi bibirnya dengan lembut sambil memeluknya agar lebih dekat.

Terkadang bunyi desahan kecil lolos dari bibirnya, dan kulihat wajahnya semakin memerah dibawah sinar bulan.

Cantik sekali.

Sesuatu yang selalu kuimpikan sejak dulu.

Aku kemudian melepas ciumanku –mengundang erangan tidak senang darinya. Kupertemukan dahi kami berdua, menatapnya dalam. "Kau tahu yang kuinginkan saat ini, hyung?"

"Mmm…?"

"Aku ingin berada di dalammu. Membuatmu berantakan."

Wajah Yoongi hyung langsung merah padam. "Yak…!" tangannya bergerak meninju kecil bahuku, mengundang tawa kecilku.

"… Tapi aku ingin membawamu kencan dulu, hyung."

Yoongi hyung menatapku, tersenyum.

"Aku ingin membawamu ke bioskop, restoran, taman bermain, semua tempat kencan yang bisa kupikirkan. Setelah itu…" aku memberi kecupan sekilas di hidungnya. "… Aku akan melamarmu, hyung."

Senyum Yoongi hyung melebar, tangannya yang meremas bahuku menguat. Dia terlihat tersipu, manis sekali.

"… Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, hyung." Bisikku. "… Aku akan menikahimu."

"… Kau janji…?"

Aku tersenyum hangat, menanggapi pertanyaannya. "… Aku janji."

Yoongi hyung kemudian membawaku masuk ke dalam ciuman yang lebih dalam. Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati detik-detik yang berlalu.

Bahkan saat salju berhenti turunpun, kami tak memperdulikannya.

Kami masih berciuman, dengan manis, dengan penuh cinta.

Karena dia mencintaiku, dan aku mencintainya.

… Tak ada lagi yang kuinginkan di dunia ini.

Karena Yoongi hyung melihatku.

Menciumku.

Mencintaiku.

Dan di sela-sela ciumannya, dia berbisik.

"… Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku."

Dan aku akan membalasnya.

* * *

 _"Terima kasih juga karena sudah menjadikanku duniamu."_

* * *

 **JUNGKOOK'S POV: OFF**

* * *

:::

Kata orang,

Cinta tak bisa diubah.

Jungkook mematahkannya.

Karena dengan cinta yang tulus,

Bisa saja dunia cinta itu hancur.

Dan membiarkanmu menjadi penggantinya.

:::

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Horeee! Akhirnya FF ini tamat!^_^ saya begadang nyelesainnya, jadi mohon maaf jika ada typo atau sesuatu yang tidak nyambung.

Pair endingnya Jungkook!^_^ saya tahu banyak yang akan membenci ending ini, mohon maaf jika tidak puas dengan ending ini. Saya sudah mendapatkan pair akhirnya sejak chapt 5, Cuma bingung nulisnya gimana. ^_^"

Saya mohon maaf jika ada tulisan saya yang menyinggung di FF ini, atau ceritanya tidak bagus, atau penulisannya tidak rapih.

Saya hanya ingin memuaskan hasrat saya untuk Uke!Yoongi ^_^")

Semoga chapt ini bisa bikin baper ya, soalnya saya baper pas ngetiknyaXD

Saya sudah membaca review yang masuk, dan sangat berterima kasih karena ada yang mau memberikan komentar untuk FF saya. Juga kepada yang sudah membaca, terima kasih sekali!^_^

Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah mengikuti FF ini dari awal sampai akhir. Saya sangat menikmati prosesnya^_^

Terima kasih!^_^

 _-Siwgr3_/15-01-2018/_


End file.
